


Born to Die/难逃一死

by Rosalind_K



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalind_K/pseuds/Rosalind_K
Summary: 1695年，牛津大学的毕业生贺瑞斯·王进入位于英格兰南部的海菲尔德庄园任职。庄园的主人——雷丁伯爵亚瑟·柯克兰是一位英俊潇洒、彬彬有礼的绅士，但英格兰的贵族对他非议颇多，他的许多行为也令贺瑞斯颇感疑惑。随着时间的推移，贺瑞斯在庄园里发现了许多谜团，而庄园主人表兄的一次来访，则令他发现了他的主人的一个危险的秘密。CP：米英（阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯×亚瑟·柯克兰）（警告：翻译腔，大量私设，历史捏造有，有主要角色死亡）





	1. 海菲尔德

**Author's Note:**

> 为了避免和谐，我把这篇搬到AO3来了。这几天先补存稿，补完之后两边会同步更新。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章里有部分文字参考了《简·爱》里简初到桑菲尔德的文字描述，为防止争议特意在这里注明一下。

1695年夏，我正式进入海菲尔德庄园，担任雷丁伯爵（注①）亚瑟·柯克兰的会计。

在我看来，我能得到这个差事，凯瑟琳·布鲁克林小姐功不可没。她是父亲的旧识，至今未婚，十二年前那场浩劫（注②）发生的时候我尚且年幼，父亲便将我托付给了她。她带着我回到她的故乡英格兰，并送我进学校接受西式教育。几个月前我完成了大学的学业，她便介绍我去了雷丁勋爵府上。据说这一代雷丁勋爵的母亲是她少女时的密友，这大概可以解释雷丁勋爵为何会如此爽快地答应让一个素昧平生的东方人在府上任职。

不过，他会答应布鲁克林小姐的请求，大概也与我东方人的身份不无关系。

我不得不承认，英格兰的教育方式与大明很不一样，西洋人思考问题的方式也与明人有着很大的差别。他们在有些方面确实优于明人，但在其他方面又远远落后于明人，尤其是数学方面——我刚刚进入学校时曾经十分诧异我们用九九表就可以简单解决的问题他们何以要掰着指头数数。发现这件事情的时候我确实产生了些许身为东方人的优越感，不过也只是一点罢了。

我想布鲁克林小姐应该对此再清楚不过（毕竟她曾经在大明逗留过一些时间），但我不敢确定那位勋爵阁下是不是也意识到了这一点，又是出于什么原因答应这样一个听上去有些奇特的请求的。  
  
  
  
我离开布鲁克林家的那天是个罕见的晴天，碧空如洗，万里无云。我和布鲁克林小姐站在布鲁克林家那座三层小楼的门前，看着柯克兰家的车夫指挥着几个仆人帮我将行李搬上柯克兰家派来的马车。布鲁克林小姐身着一件浅绿色的长裙，一双丝绸手套包裹住了她修长的手，深褐色的卷发在脑后盘成简单的发髻，一张白皙的脸被她头上那顶系着蝴蝶结的宽边草帽藏在了阴影之下。

“贺瑞斯，我实在没想到这一天会来得这么快。”她握着我的手，声音有些哽咽，我可以清楚地看见她那双褐色的眸子里闪着些许泪光，“我记得当年你父亲嘱托我照看你的时候你还是个孩子，个子还没有我高，脸也稚嫩得很，现在居然已经这么高了，而且马上就要离开我了。如果你父亲能看见你现在的样子，一定会很高兴吧。”

“我想不会。”我笑着摇头，伸出手指了指自己的头发，“至少父亲一定不乐意看见我的头发变成这样。”这句话有些开玩笑的意味，但也是事实。我来到英格兰之后不久便为了生活方便剪了短发，这与汉人身体发肤受之父母不可轻易折损的教诲显然是相违背的，起初我心下还有些芥蒂，但时间久了也就习以为常了。然而父亲是个地地道道的大明忠臣，宁死也不肯剃掉头发对清人卑躬屈膝，若他知道我现在这副模样，大概会气得发抖吧。

“啊，是我疏忽了。”布鲁克林小姐也笑了，用被丝绸手套包裹的手拍了拍我的肩。突然，她像是想起什么似的，朝我凑得近了些，压低了声音，脸上显现出一种凝重的、讳莫如深的神色：“对了，贺瑞斯，虽然推荐你去海菲尔德的人是我，但我听说这些年里柯克兰家的名声不太好，在上流社会里一直都有些关于柯克兰家和这任雷丁勋爵的不太好听的传闻。虽然我愿意相信亚瑟·柯克兰勋爵的为人，但我已经……我已经二十多年没去过海菲尔德了，也无从得知那里现在是什么样子——总之，你在海菲尔德一定要小心，如果你在那里遭遇了什么不测，你父亲是一定不会放过我的。”

“我会的，夫人。”我俯下身子亲吻她的右手，看见她脸上露出些许宽慰的神情，才转过身，走向海菲尔德派来的那辆黑色的四轮马车。

在我进了马车的车厢坐好后不久，马车便缓缓开动了。透过马车侧面的一扇小窗，我看见布鲁克林小姐依然站在那座三层小楼的门前，一动不动，仿若最优秀的雕塑家用上好的石材雕刻而成的一座雕像。由于距离的缘故，我看不清她的表情，只能隐约分辨出那神色是温柔又带些哀伤的。

她在为谁哀伤？是我，是我已故的父亲，是那位我尚未得见的雷丁伯爵，还是……别的什么人？  
  
  
  
马车在不算平坦的乡间小路上颠簸摇晃，我放松了身子斜倚在窗边，任凭那些凌乱纷繁的思绪像一股黑暗的潮水向我涌来。我想起了那个噩梦般的夜晚父亲将我托付给布鲁克林小姐时悲恸欲绝却又视死如归的神色，想起了第一天踏入公学时那些白肤高鼻的盎格鲁人对我这个地地道道的东方人的不屑与鄙夷，想起了布鲁克林小姐温柔而哀伤的目光，最后记忆定格在了我的大学同学詹姆斯·怀特森——他的伯父是位男爵，因此他也不可避免地拥有了那些“上等人”的一切优点和坏脾气——听说我毕业后将会到海菲尔德任职时脸上露出的冷笑。

“说实话，王，我真没想到你居然会答应去‘那个’雷丁伯爵府上。不过也对，有钱能使鬼推磨嘛。”

他说这话时刻意把“那个”二字咬得很重。这种语气使我本能地感到一阵不舒服，像是有蚂蚁从我的背上爬过，令我后背发麻。

说实话，最初听到他这番话的时候我疑心过怀特森家是不是和雷丁勋爵有什么过节，不然在我提到海菲尔德时他绝不会是那种态度——傲慢，轻蔑，却又隐约流露出些忌惮和恐惧。可现在再想起这件事来，我却又有了些别的猜测——我想起了布鲁克林小姐在我临走之前对我的叮嘱：“柯克兰家的名声不太好，在上流社会里一直都有些关于柯克兰家和这任雷丁勋爵的不太好听的传闻”——那么，他是不是听到了这些不知是真是假的传闻？又或许，这些传闻……并不是毫无根据？

当我觉得我的心正浸没在那名为思绪的漆黑的潮水中，随潮水涨落起起伏伏之时，前方车夫的声音把我拉回了现实：“先生，海菲尔德快要到了。”

我这才回过神来，朝外张望。我首先看到的是一座教堂，它的塔楼很高，哥特式的尖顶直插云天，那尖顶上的十字架仿佛一柄锋利的匕首，意欲捅进天空之神乌拉诺斯的心脏。教堂周围分布着不少低矮的小房子，于无声中说明了那座教堂存在的意义。不知过了多长时间，我看见了一道砌得整整齐齐的红砖围墙——这在贵族的庄园里是极少见的——然后是两扇紧闭的大门。马车停下，车夫下去打开了两扇门，车缓缓驶进去，门在我们的身后“砰”地一声关上了。我们又行驶了一段，最终停在了庄园中央那座大宅子的正门门口，车夫为我打开车门，我提起不算重的行李下了车，跟随在一位男仆之后进了宅子。

在那位男仆的牵引下，我穿过了一间装饰得不算华丽的方形大厅，沿着楼梯上了楼，最终停在了二楼的一间屋子前，我可以隐约听见里面有说话的声音。那位男仆敲了敲紧闭的门，提高声音朝着里面说：“勋爵阁下，王先生到了。”

“让他进来吧。”回答他的是一个男声，声音低沉略带沙哑，像刚刚拂晓万籁俱寂时在万树群山间回荡的教堂钟声，又像午后的风穿过丛林拂过树叶发出的沙沙声响。

“是，阁下。”那个男仆为我打开了门，身子闪到一旁，示意我进去。

这个房间看上去应该是一间书房，左右两侧的墙边各立着两个异常高大的书架，各类书籍整整齐齐地排列在书架上。房间里零零散散放了几把椅子，后方靠左的位置摆放着一张桌子，桌子上放了几本书和一沓文件，斜前方的墨水瓶里插了一支羽毛笔。桌前坐着一个衣着不凡的金发男人，我猜这大概就是布鲁克林小姐所说的那位雷丁勋爵阁下亚瑟·柯克兰了。在他的身边站着一个年岁不小（从他褐发中夹杂的几缕银丝可以看得出来）的男人，他的衣着虽不如勋爵华贵，却显然比马夫和引我进来的那位仆人精美了很多，我猜想这大概是海菲尔德的管家。勋爵的右手手指抵在下巴上，左手拿着（大概是从那一沓文件中挑出来的）一张，似乎正在与这位管家交换意见。由于距离的缘故，他们的对话我听得不很清晰，只能隐约听见“商船”“海盗”“失事”“让他好好守着苏格兰的家业”之类的话。

勋爵又托着下巴思考了一会儿，这才朝他的管家点点头，放下那张文件，将羽毛笔在墨水瓶里蘸了几下后取出来，在文件上写了些什么。他将文件交给管家，朝他嘱咐了几句什么，管家朝他鞠了一躬，接过文件，便离开了那里朝门的方向走去，他经过我身边时朝我投来一瞥，点了点头。大概是看见管家出了门，勋爵朝着门口挥了挥手，我便听见那扇门在我身后关上了。等这一切完毕之后，勋爵才将他的目光投向我。

“你就是贺瑞斯·王吧？布鲁克林小姐和我提起过你，说你是个很聪明的东方人。”他从桌前起身朝我走过来，一头金发在阳光下闪着光。此时我看清了他的面容，他的皮肤呈现出一种病态的白（我想大概可以称得上是苍白），两颊几乎看不到血色，面部轮廓较之他人要深刻些，两道长眉异乎寻常地粗，眉毛下的眼睛是明亮的翠绿色，仿佛两颗上好的祖母绿。根据布鲁克林小姐的描述，他已经三十八岁，但岁月似乎并未在他脸上留下太多痕迹，他的皮肤比同龄人要细腻许多，眼角也没有皱纹，如果说他是二十八岁大概也会有人相信吧。

“是的。我想您应该就是雷丁勋爵阁下了。”

“你说对了。先坐下吧，王先生，让客人一直站着可不是柯克兰家的作风。”雷丁勋爵引我走到房间后方的一张椅子上坐下，他则回到了那张桌子前自己的座位上。

“王先生，恐怕今后你的工作不会太轻松。近几年柯克兰家做的生意很多，几乎每天都有进账出账，这也是我不得不放弃亲自记账而选择雇佣一个会计的原因，我希望你能对此做好充分的准备。另外，我想我们已经就薪水问题谈妥了，如果你还对金额有什么不满意的地方，现在提出也是可以的。”

他说话的时候身子微微前倾，双手十指相扣，手臂放在桌面上，一双翠绿色的眼眸一眨不眨地直视着我——是个容易给人以压迫感的姿势。

“我对薪水没有什么不满意的地方，勋爵阁下。至于工作轻松与否，我来这里是来工作而不是来度假的，不管多么辛苦我都不会有太多怨言，如果整天无所事事，我反而会感到害怕呢。”

“你的看法倒很有意思，王先生——不过我对此表示赞成。在我看来人活着就是为了工作，我一天没有事做就会浑身不自在。如果让我像国王身边的那些大贵族一样整日吃喝玩乐，一辈子靠父荫活着，只知道死抱着祖上传下的家业，却不想想如何给自己的后人留一些财富，我倒宁愿死掉。”

“多谢勋爵阁下。”

“王先生，其实你不用这么拘谨的——难道你们东方人都这么拘谨吗？——说起来，你是从什么地方来的？我想想……嗯，是清国，对不对？”

“勋爵阁下，我是明人，不是清人。”我蹙了蹙眉。我倒不会怪罪雷丁勋爵，如今那片土地已是满清当权，身为一个英格兰人他对于明清之间的恩怨并不了解，会认为我来自清国是正常的。其实，从某种程度上说，说我是清人也是正确的，但每当我想起父亲的脸，想起父亲的教诲，想起那个夜晚父亲强忍着泪水的神色，唯一一点对“清人”这个身份表示赞同的心思就被生生咽回了肚子里。

“嗯？明人？你不是清国人吗？——哦，我想起来了，之前那片土地是叫明，但是明国不是已经被清国灭了吗？”雷丁勋爵皱起眉看着我——这下他那两道粗眉纠缠成了一团乱麻，挂在眼睛上方，看起来竟有些好笑。

我一时不知道怎么向他解释。在大明，忠君爱国的观念从幼时便牢牢扎根于每个孩童的心中，岳飞的精忠报国、文天祥的零丁哀叹都被传为千古佳话，“忠臣不事二主”更是几乎所有明人的人生信条，因此在清人入关后才会有许多人依然不肯屈服，心怀反清复明之志，到死也不愿承认自己是清人——我的父亲就是一个极好的例子。但在这里，不管换了多少王朝，不管王座上坐着谁，英格兰始终是英格兰，而且英格兰人似乎也没有“忠臣不事二主”的传统。因此，如何向一个英格兰人解释我不愿称自己为清人一事，倒成了难题了。

思考了好一会儿，我终于还是硬着头皮开了口：“伯爵阁下，在我的故乡，大部分人会一直效忠他们选定的君王，直到自己死去。即使他们所效忠的君王被他人所推翻，他们也不会承认自己是那个人的子民。”

“嗯，我大概明白了一点。”雷丁勋爵点点头，但他脸上依然挂着困惑的表情，“说实话，王先生，有些时候我真的无法理解东方人，你们的思想、生活方式、处世态度都和我们太不一样了。”

“我刚刚来到英格兰的时候也是一样的，勋爵阁下。”

“总之，今天的谈话很愉快，王先生。我很高兴我雇佣的是你而不是除你之外的任何一个东方人或者欧罗巴人，我和其他的东方人交谈真的很困难，但如果是个欧罗巴人，大概就会少了和你谈话的许多乐趣了。”雷丁勋爵站起身，向我走来，我也赶忙起身，走到我面前的时候他伸出了右手，于是我也伸出右手和他握了手。

“王先生，一会儿约翰会带你去你的房间，你的行李应该都在那里。现在距离中午还有些时间，你可以在海菲尔德逛一逛，吃午饭的时候会有人去叫你。”我们走出书房的时候他这么对我说，“对了，海菲尔德有几处地方是不允许随意进入的，不过那些门我都上了锁，所以你尽可以放心地逛，不用担心会触到什么禁忌。”

“多谢勋爵阁下。”我虽然对那些“不允许随意进入的地方”有些疑虑，但哪个贵族府邸没有什么秘密？就连布鲁克林家都有一些不让外人随意进入的地方呢。想到这些，我也就打消了一闪而过的探秘念头，跟着那位约翰踏上前往我的房间的旅程了。  
  
  
  
正如雷丁勋爵所说的那样，我到达自己的房间安顿好后距离中午还有些时间。虽然我说过无所事事会让我惶恐不安，但现在还没有什么需要我做的工作，我既然从伯爵那里得到了在海菲尔德闲逛的许可，自然不会浪费这个机会。于是我从我那小房间里出来，关上门，穿过铺着地毯的走廊，时不时从窗户里向外看一眼。看得出来，海菲尔德的地势很高，似乎是建在这里一座较高的山的山峰之上，四周都是低矮的小山，绿草在山上铺展开来，仿若一片光滑的丝绒。在山脚下零零散散分布着些人家，五光十色的屋顶在阳光照耀下焕发出奇异的色泽，好像散落在绿草铺就的地毯上的宝石。地平线上方是一片湛蓝的晴空，没有一丝云彩，看上去活像一块鲜艳的青金石。在海菲尔德的远处有一座更高的山，可以想见在清晨和傍晚时分这座山的山顶缭绕着淡紫色的雾气的景象。

我的房间在二楼，如果愿意我大可以顺着楼梯上到三楼去，事实上我也这么做了。根据约翰的说法，三楼是柯克兰一家以及管家伯纳德·霍华德的住所，房间不少，不过前任雷丁勋爵和夫人都已去世，除现任伯爵外的其他几位少爷都不在海菲尔德，现任伯爵又一直没有婚配，因此三楼的许多房间都是空的。

当我在走廊上漫步的时候，我发现其中的一扇紧闭的门上雕着繁复的玫瑰花纹，玫瑰花纹下方刻着一个花体的“K”，我猜测这间屋子大概属于我的主人。但我打算继续往前走时，却发现它旁边的一扇门——那上面刻着一个花体的“J”——上了锁。

这件事无疑勾起了我的好奇心。三楼的房间很多，但刻着字的只有这两间，而上了锁的似乎只有这一间。记得约翰说过，在海菲尔德，能在房间的门上刻字的人不多，如果某个人的房门上刻了字，那么他如果不是勋爵，就是与勋爵非常亲近的人。既然这间屋子门上刻着字，那么这里从前的住户和勋爵的关系应该很亲密——会是勋爵的兄弟吗？但勋爵几位兄弟的名字似乎没有以“J”开头的。

这大概就是勋爵口中“不允许随意进入的地方”之一吧？我不清楚在偌大的海菲尔德还有多少类似的上了锁的地方。但从锁上落的灰尘以及斑驳的锈迹可以看出，那把锁应该已经在那里沉睡了许多年，却始终无怨无悔，尽职尽责地为主人守护着一个尘封多年的秘密。

在三楼又转了一会儿，我就沿着橡木楼梯下到了一楼，穿过了我来时经过的方形大厅，跨出门来到了庭院里。来时我由于精神紧张，无暇注意周围景象，现在我心情十分舒畅，便分了些心注意周围的情形。我本以为沿途会见到许多跑上跑下的仆人，但意外的是并没有看见什么人，后来才知道海菲尔德的仆人本就不多，况且这个时候没有什么事可做，因此他们大多都留在自己的房间里——除了厨娘和马夫。

在这里我必须对海菲尔德的前院作一个描述。海菲尔德并不像其他庄园一样在宅子前有一大片任人随意踩踏的宽阔绿地，相反，地面被几条弯曲的鹅卵石小路切割成了几块不规则的形状，每一小块里都种着不同的花——有的是紫罗兰，有的是风信子，有的是鸢尾花，我甚至在其中的一块地里看见了罕见的卡萨布兰卡，弯曲的花蕊活像恶魔的利爪，血红色的顶端像是用鲜血涂红的指甲，在它们的衬托下就连那代表纯洁的白色花瓣也凭空多了些妖异诡秘的色彩，看着它的时候我仿佛看到了地狱中嗜血的撒旦，张开利爪露出獠牙，诱惑着世人坠入至深至沉的黑暗深渊。

我对植物学略有涉猎，对各种花的花语也略知一二，虽不算十分精通，但我不多的知识足够我确定紫罗兰、风信子、鸢尾花的花语都不是什么祥瑞，更不必说那妖异至极的卡萨布兰卡了。猛然意识到这件事的我吓得打了个寒颤，又想起之前詹姆斯和布鲁克林小姐说过的话，不禁对我那位主人的品性产生了些疑虑。后来，我明白了我的这个念头并非子虚乌有，甚至当时的我已经隐约触摸到了一部分真相——但我终于不愿意相信我的主人真的那样不堪，于是我也就失去了一次接近真相的机会。

我又在前院里逗留了一会儿，就回到自己的房间里去了。又过了一些时间，约翰来我的房间叫我，我便跟着他下楼去吃午饭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①雷丁伯爵是本文中私设的亚瑟的封号。在英国，侯爵以下的爵位一般被称为“勋爵（Lord）”，后文提到亚瑟的时候用的也是这个称呼。  
> ②指康熙收复台湾。此事发生于1683年。
> 
> 作者闲话：  
> 那个掰着手指头算数是真事，英国的小学生真的是这么算一位数乘法的。  
> 关于嘉龙解释自己为什么不承认是清朝人那一段，我觉得欧洲应该是没有这种忠臣观念的，而且和天朝不同的是不管换多少个国王，他们的国名是不变的，而且感觉他们对于民族什么的也不像天朝一样有这么深的感情（比如英国王室后继无人了就去德国找个人继承王位什么的……），所以我觉得欧洲人大概不能理解明朝遗民的这种执念。


	2. 不速之客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有角色私设，有英×原创女性角色的暗示。  
> 法叔的女儿玛丽安娜以及小透明的夫人和女儿都是原创人物。先生的母亲也可以算是原创人物，不过我在做人设的时候很大程度上参考了苏哥的性转。  
> 私设法叔的名字是弗朗索瓦·德·波诺弗瓦（Francois de Bonnefoy），英sir喜欢叫他弗朗西斯（Francis）。之所以这么设定，是因为弗朗索瓦（Francois）是弗朗西斯（Francis）的法语形式。法叔是法国人，名字还是用法语拼法比较好一点，先生按英语拼法叫法叔是为了和本家设定对上。

约翰引着我走下楼梯，穿过一楼的长廊，最终在一扇门前停下。当我得以看清他为我打开的那扇门内的景象时，我不由得瞪大了双眼，像个没见过世面的乡下人一样在门口站了足足二十秒钟。

我所看见的是一间异常华丽的餐厅。墙边的壁炉里并没有火焰（大概是因为现在正值初夏），壁炉上方的墙壁上中央靠左处挂了一张半身画像，画像上的人正是现任的雷丁勋爵亚瑟•柯克兰，画像的右边虽然空无一物，却像是刻意留出了摆放另一张画像的空间似的（后来我才知道按照柯克兰家的规矩，右侧摆放的该是现任伯爵配偶的画像，但雷丁勋爵尚未娶妻，本应摆放伯爵夫人画像的位置便空了出来）。壁炉前方是一张长餐桌，餐桌上铺着白色的桌布，中央摆放着一座烛台，烛台周围放了些鲜花和水果，除此之外只有几套未曾用过的餐具，看起来厨师还没有把做好的饭菜端到餐桌上。雷丁勋爵坐在餐桌与墙壁相对的一侧的正中央的位置（这应该是男主人的位置了），管家霍华德坐在他正前方女主人位置的左手边（注①），除他们二人的位置之外只有属于男主宾和女主人的位置摆放着餐具——这显然是主人而非仆从用餐的场所。

大概听到了开门的声音，雷丁勋爵优雅地从座位上站起，转过身朝我的方向微微颔首：“王先生，你来了。坐吧。”他的左手垂在身侧，右手所指正是他斜前方属于男主宾的位置。

他说话的时候我一直呆愣在原地。说实话，我早已经做好和那些口音各异的仆从们一起用餐的准备了，如今让我在一间如此华丽的餐厅里和勋爵一起进餐，还是坐在属于男主宾的位置上，我实在有些受宠若惊。

“你不用紧张，王先生。”似乎察觉到了我的惊愕，我的主人微笑着解释，“你是我的客人，怠慢自己的客人可不是柯克兰家的风格，况且谁会忍心让一个牛津大学的毕业生和那些连字母都认不全的仆人一起用餐？请坐吧，王先生，这个席位你受之无愧。”

“多谢勋爵阁下。”既然主人已经开口，我也没有推辞的道理了，只好走到那唯一摆放着餐具的位置，拉开椅子坐了下来。看到我坐下后，雷丁勋爵朝着约翰点了点头，约翰便会意退下了。  
  
  
  
我一向是不喜欢苛求他人的，但我不得不承认，正如英格兰的其他地方一样，海菲尔德的饭菜的确算不上什么美味佳肴，味道极其单调，种类也远不如大明的饭菜丰富，几乎每天都是土豆和牛羊肉。不过几个星期下来我也发现了我的主人对食物的一些偏好：比如他似乎很喜欢将土豆放在羊腿下面烤（注②），有一个星期一连五天午餐他的主菜都是羊腿和烤土豆（说实话我不是很能理解伯爵这种奇怪的偏好）；又比如他几乎可以说是嗜甜如命，每次喝下午茶时（没错，我经常和他们一起喝下午茶）他都会在红茶里加入比常人多上数倍的糖和牛奶，有时甚至可以在他的那一份茶点里看见没有溶化的砂糖颗粒（注③）。

不过引起我最多注意的并不是勋爵这些饮食方面的奇怪的嗜好，而是每次用餐时属于女主人的座位上多出来的一份餐具。

我前面说过，亚瑟·柯克兰勋爵尚未婚配，他的母亲斯嘉丽·柯克兰勋爵夫人也早已病故，因此海菲尔德应该是没有女主人的，但奇怪的是每次用餐时女主人的座位上都会整整齐齐地摆放一套餐具，就好像真的有人在这个座位上用餐一样。更令我疑惑的是，在用餐中途雷丁勋爵有时会看向那个座位，祖母绿色的眼眸深情而又哀伤，就好像是在看着某个人一般。

这件事令我百思不得其解。最初，我猜测勋爵曾经有一个深爱却未能与之结合的恋人，但我旁敲侧击地暗示过管家霍华德先生，也询问过海菲尔德府上的其他仆人，得到的答复却是一致的：雷丁勋爵在过去的三十八年里几乎不曾与任何一位女子坠入爱河——不如说他对恋爱几乎没有表露过丝毫的兴趣。他是个英俊的英格兰绅士，性格温文尔雅，对女士彬彬有礼，不管是过去还是现在都有不少女子迷恋他，如果他愿意，他大可以找到一位出色的贵族小姐并与其结为伴侣，但他似乎不近女色，和任何人都保持着恰当的距离，因此追求他的女子虽然多，却几乎从未有人得到过令其满意的答复。唯一的例外是已故的埃塞克斯子爵的千金——埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔勋爵小姐。前任雷丁勋爵查尔斯·柯克兰在世的时候与这位埃塞克斯子爵过从甚密，我的主人与这位子爵小姐在前任勋爵在世时就定下了婚约，但两人却不知为何始终没有举行婚礼（据说在我的主人继承爵位后麦克斯维尔家曾经几次提出结婚的请求，但都被勋爵以各种理由搪塞过去了）。后来埃塞克斯勋爵和雷丁勋爵因为一些事情彻底决裂，在那之后不久埃塞克斯勋爵突然破产，勋爵本人自杀，一家人死的死散的散，埃莉诺小姐也失踪了，有些人说她死了——当然，不管她是死是活，她和勋爵的婚约都不作数了。不过，不论埃莉诺小姐的结局如何，她和勋爵的旧事一直是海菲尔德的下人津津乐道的话题，许多人都认为勋爵始终未婚是因为埃莉诺小姐的缘故。这样看来，这个属于女主人的座位上的那套餐具极有可能就是为勋爵这位无缘的未婚妻空置的。

但令我费解的是，当我向海菲尔德几位资历较老的仆人（包括管家霍华德先生）询问这件事情的时候，他们始终拒绝回答，似乎对这件事情讳莫如深。例如，曾经做过勋爵的贴身男仆的格林先生曾经说过这样的话：“王先生，你应该知道，我们这些下人是不可以过问勋爵阁下的私事的——这实在不是什么美好的品格。”这一直令我百思不得其解——勋爵和埃莉诺小姐的事情海菲尔德的下人几乎都听说过，哪里还算得上是“不可以过问”的“私事”？难道这段罗曼史的女主角另有其人吗？但在这件事上众人的口径都出奇地一致——除了埃莉诺小姐之外，勋爵没有和其他女性保持过朋友以上的关系。

我实在想不出什么所以然，只好暂时将这件事搁置一旁，接着着手去做我身为会计应做的工作了。  
  
  
  
在海菲尔德的这几个星期里，除了上面提到的几件事情之外，我还发现了一些其他的怪事。

比如，礼拜日的时候勋爵从来不去教堂做礼拜，相反，他会一整天都把自己关在他的卧室里，直到日落时分才会从房间里出来，脸色煞白，像是刚刚生了一场大病。

又比如，某个无事的午后，我去花园时，发现后花园里有一片地方（看起来像是花圃）的门上上了锁，这是我刚来海菲尔德的那个上午不曾注意的。我猜想这大概也是伯爵之前提到的“不允许随意进入的地方”之一，因此也没有再试图探询什么，毕竟窥探别人的隐私并不是我的作风。

再比如，我来这里的第二周和第三周几乎都是雨天，第三周的周日甚至下了一场暴雨。那两周勋爵的脸色很差，咳嗽声和着窗外的雨声，从未停止过，在第三周的周日他的身体状况更是差到了极点——那天他除了三餐时会下楼到餐厅用餐之外，其余的时间几乎都是在自己的房间里度过的。但一旦雨势结束，天空放晴，他的身体状况又会有所好转，就好像他对雨天过敏似的。

这种种怪事为海菲尔德和雷丁勋爵笼上了一层迷雾。有时，看着勋爵那苍白的脸色和相对他的年纪过于年轻的面容，我会暗自猜测他是不是一位吸血鬼，或是与魔鬼做了什么交易令他永葆青春，但这种荒诞的猜测很快就会被我打消——我可以确信我的主人是一位人类，而不是什么存在于常人认知之外的生物。因此，这些怪事并未让我感觉到太多对于伯爵的畏惧，相反，它们似乎证实了我临行之前布鲁克林小姐对我说过的话，也促使我下决心认真考虑我该如何履行我对布鲁克林小姐的承诺。  
  
  
  
在我来到海菲尔德的第五个星期，一位不速之客造访了海菲尔德。

那是一个晴朗的夏日，天空万里无云，明媚的阳光毫无顾忌地从窗户中倾泻进来，在地板上洒下一圈一圈的光晕。勋爵一早就出去了（似乎是要去和他封地上的一位农场主商议一些事情），我在书房里处理柯克兰家这一周的账务，府上的其他仆人没有得到吩咐时都在自己的房间里休息，偌大的海菲尔德府便交给了管家霍华德先生一人操持。

那天临近中午的时候我终于处理完了一周的账务，决定犒劳一下自己，到花园里转一转。但我刚刚从书房里出来，便听见宅邸的门铃响了。我原本以为是勋爵回来了，但转念一想，勋爵似乎没有按门铃的习惯，便从窗户里往外看了一眼——门外停着一辆装饰极其华丽的马车（这辆马车对于英格兰人来说过于铺张华丽了些，看上去倒像是海峡对岸的法兰西人的风格），门口站着一个穿着一身绛紫衣服的长发男人，他身边还有一个比他略微高些、发色比他浅些的男人，看上去像是他的随从。但没过多久，我就看到宅邸的大门被打开了，那个男人和他身边的随从一前一后走了进来，在他们进门之后，门又缓缓关上了。

我之前从未见过这两个人，因此我猜想他们大概是前来海菲尔德的访客，但在我到达海菲尔德的这几周里还从未有过什么人造访过这座府邸，是以我心下不免对这两个人的身份有些好奇。我犹豫了一下，最终还是离开书房从楼梯上走了下去。

进入正厅之后，我第一眼便看到了我在海菲尔德府门口看到的那两个人，他们正坐在正厅的沙发上和管家先生交谈着什么。我刚才看到的那个长发男人有着一张可以用美丽形容的脸，他过肩的金色卷发用发带绑了起来，肤色白皙，一双紫罗兰色的眼睛深邃而又艳丽，若是没有下巴上的胡茬，我可能会把他认成女人也说不定。美中不足的是，大概是因为年龄的缘故，他的眼角和唇角都生出了许多细纹，这自然给他的美貌打了不少折扣，但可以想见，如果是在十年前，他这张脸无疑是可以俘获无数女子的芳心的。他身上的绛紫衣服——现在我看清了它的样式——用金线绣着极尽华丽繁复的花纹，袖口和领口都点缀着层层叠叠的荷叶边，显然与追求简朴的英格兰人大不相同，据此我猜测他应该是个法兰西贵族。他身边的那位随从有着一头浅金色的短发和烟紫色的眼眸，衣着显然比他朴素许多，看上去也比他年轻一些。在他的主人和霍华德先生交谈时，他始终安安静静地坐在自己的位置上，一言不发。

正厅里的几个人显然都发现了我的到来，都不约而同地停下了交谈，朝着我的方向望了过来。

“王先生。”霍华德先生最先站起来，朝我点了点头。

“王？”听见管家先生的话，那个法兰西人眨了眨他那双香根鸢尾一般艳丽的眼睛，又将目光从我脸上转向管家先生，“霍华德先生，这就是亚瑟在信里提到的那个东方人吗？”

听清他的声音的时候，我便知道我的判断应该是正确的了——他的英语里有着极其浓重的法兰西口音。

“我想是的。”霍华德先生朝他笑了笑，“波诺弗瓦男爵阁下，这位先生是贺瑞斯•王，雷丁伯爵阁下的会计。”

“幸会，王先生。”法兰西人——也许应该叫他波诺弗瓦男爵——站起身，朝我伸出右手，露出一个对于男人来说实在太过美艳的笑容，“我是弗朗索瓦•德•波诺弗瓦，来自法兰西，是这座宅邸的主人雷丁伯爵亚瑟•柯克兰的表哥。”语毕，他又转向他身边的那位金发随从，“这位是马修•威廉姆斯，我的秘书。”

“幸会，波诺弗瓦男爵阁下，威廉姆斯先生。”我伸出右手回握了他，又和他身边的威廉姆斯先生握了手。弗朗索瓦•德•波诺弗瓦——他果然是一个法兰西的贵族，而他身边的这位威廉姆斯先生的确是他的手下，看起来我的猜测没有错。

“伯爵阁下应该还需要一些时间才能回来——”霍华德先生话音未落，我们便听见一阵由远及近的马蹄声。管家先生适时地转了话锋：“啊，看样子他回来了。”

马蹄声在门前停住了，门外隐约传来窸窸窣窣的说话声，我猜想应该是伯爵阁下在吩咐马夫将他的马牵到马厩里，大概还在交代其他仆人一些琐事。

过了半晌，我看到柯克兰宅的大门再次被推开，进来的正是这座宅邸的主人，他依然穿着他早晨出门时的那件深蓝披风，穿着一双马靴。他大概原本打算和正厅里的人依次寒暄，却在看到马修•威廉姆斯的一瞬间瞳孔猛地一缩，目光忽明忽暗，面色变得煞白，声音颤抖：“阿尔弗……？”

我看见霍华德先生的脸色变了，他的嘴唇动了动，但他还没来得及说什么，波诺弗瓦男爵便抢先一步开了口，面上神色晦暗不明，声音比方才和霍华德先生交谈时大了许多，似乎在刻意强调什么：“亚瑟•柯克兰，你看清楚，这是马修，马修•威廉姆斯。”

“……啊，是马修啊。”听到波诺弗瓦男爵的声音，我的主人眼皮跳了一下，这才恢复了原本的神色，朝威廉姆斯先生抱歉地笑了笑，顺手将披风脱下递给一边的仆人，“你一路从法兰西赶到这里，路上辛苦了吧？我也有些日子没见过夏洛特和阿黛尔（注④）了，她们一切都好吧？”

“我没事的，勋爵阁下，这种旅行对我来说不算什么。夏洛特和阿黛尔都很好，多谢您的关心。”

“勋爵阁下，我在这里和你的管家先生坐了一上午了，好不容易等到你回来，你居然只顾着和马修打招呼，根本不理我。”一声轻笑打断了我的思绪，我转过头便看见波诺弗瓦男爵斜靠在沙发上，脸上的神色轻佻而又慵懒，“你这样可不是正确的待客之道啊，我亲爱的表弟。”

“我对待你这种法国青蛙不需要像对待别的客人一样。”只见勋爵双手抱胸，长眉一挑，冷笑一声，语气含刺，全然不似刚才对待威廉姆斯先生的彬彬有礼，“而且，你居然真的和信上写的一样今天到了，这件事实在是出乎我的意料。我原本以为，按照你的习惯，你要下个月才能从你亲爱的祖国出发呢。”

“是吗？但是别忘了，你嘴里的法国青蛙可还有一半的苏格兰血统——虽然我根本不想承认这个事实。”波诺弗瓦男爵只是自顾自地拨弄着他的长发，唇角依然挂着那抹慵懒的微笑，“而且，亲爱的表弟，如果你再这样三番五次挑衅我，我不介意和你打一次。”

我没想到他能如此云淡风轻地说出“打架”这个词，就好像他只是在邀请伯爵阁下共进午餐一样。

“好啊。”但勋爵的反应同样令我诧异，“我好久没和人打过架了，正好先拿你练练手。可惜啊，今天让娜（注⑤）不在，没办法看到你输得屁滚尿流胡子被我拔光的样子。”这实在出乎我的意料，我印象中的勋爵是待人温文尔雅的英格兰绅士，和“打架”二字是根本不可能有任何关系的。

“如果让娜在这里，她看到的是你被我打倒在地上哭着求饶的样子也说不定呢。”

“波诺弗瓦男爵阁下，威廉姆斯先生，请去用餐吧，午餐应该已经做好了。”管家霍华德先生适时地打断了他们的争吵，“王先生也一起来吧。”后半句是对我说的。

“看在霍华德先生的份上，先放过你一次。”波诺弗瓦男爵朝着雷丁伯爵挑衅地笑了笑。

“好啊，下次再慢慢找你算账。”勋爵抬起下巴，回以一个中指。  
  
  
  
午餐的饭菜和往日并没有太大的不同，不过可以看出厨师顾及到了波诺弗瓦男爵的口味，特地给他上了法式熏肉和鹅肝酱，但波诺弗瓦男爵似乎还是有些不满，一直嘟哝着“果然英国佬的厨艺就是差劲”。

在他第四次说这句话的时候，勋爵终于忍不住冷哼了一声：“法国青蛙的要求还真多。我让我的厨师给你做法国菜和鹅肝酱已经非常顾及你的感受了，也没让你吃你口中‘与其让你吃还不如让你去见上帝’的英国菜，你还有什么不满的？”

“拜托，雷丁勋爵，什么美味佳肴由你们英国人做出来都会变得难以下咽。”波诺弗瓦男爵极其夸张地挤眉弄眼，仿佛面前的饭菜是什么洪水猛兽似的，“说实话，我觉得我能坐在这里安安静静地用餐而没有拂袖而去实在是一件不可思议的事情。”

“你这是‘安安静静’地用餐吗？”勋爵准确地抓住了这句话中的重点，“自从你落座就一直喋喋不休，我的耳朵都快罢工了。幸好今天只有你一个人坐在这里，要是阿尔弗雷德也在，我的餐桌岂不是要……”

他猛地噤了声，脸色变得煞白。

波诺弗瓦男爵愣了一下，又转过头，无声地叹了一口气——我注意到他转过头时视线正落在空着的属于女主人的座位和上面多出来的餐具上。

霍华德先生看了一眼雷丁勋爵，垂下眼睑摇了摇头。

威廉姆斯先生的面色暗了暗。

我看着他们这些反常的表现，不由得也陷入了沉思。在勋爵方才的话中，我捕捉到了一个陌生的人名——阿尔弗雷德。今天波诺弗瓦男爵来访时勋爵已经提到了两次这个名字——一次是他刚刚进门见到威廉姆斯先生时（我想“阿尔弗”应该是“阿尔弗雷德”的昵称没错），另一次则是刚才和波诺弗瓦男爵交谈的时候。

阿尔弗雷德是谁？为什么我在海菲尔德的这些日子里从来没有听其他人提起过这个人？为什么伯爵两次提到这个名字的时候在场的人的神色都有些奇怪？刚刚勋爵说出这个名字之后波诺弗瓦男爵看向了那个多了一套餐具的属于女主人的座位，难道这个名字的主人和那个座位有什么关系吗？他到底是伯爵的什么人？听这个名字应该是个男人，莫非他是勋爵的情敌，抢走了勋爵年少时一直爱慕的、本应该是海菲尔德女主人的女人，令他扼腕至今吗？如果那个座位的主人真的是勋爵曾经的未婚妻——埃莉诺•麦克斯维尔子爵小姐，那么他和那位小姐又有什么关系？思及此我不禁惊叹于自己的想象力之丰富——不过是一个陌生的名字和一个奇怪的座位，居然能让我展开这么多联想。

不过，很快在座的其他人都收敛了心神，一切似乎都回到了正轨，雷丁勋爵和波诺弗瓦男爵依然在一边进餐一边斗嘴，霍华德先生和威廉姆斯先生依然在一旁沉默不语低头用餐，然而，因为那个名字而产生的诡异的气氛并不是一时可以消除的，我总感觉有什么压在胸口，像是密密麻麻的青色藤蔓，缠得极紧，几乎要让我喘不过气来。

用餐之后，雷丁勋爵告诉我们他要和他这位表哥好好叙一叙旧，便和波诺弗瓦男爵进了书房，我们也不好打扰。霍华德先生去处理府邸中的事务了，威廉姆斯先生在会客厅安静地坐着等待他的主人，而我失去了工作的地点，只好百无聊赖地在宅邸里乱转。

走上二层时，我隐约听见书房的方向传来男人争论的声音，我朝着书房走了几步，不出意外地发现声音清晰了些。出于好奇，我蹑手蹑脚地走到了书房门前。我刚刚站稳，突然从门里传来什么东西破碎的声音，几乎震碎了我的耳膜。

“亚瑟•柯克兰！你给我清醒一点！阿尔弗雷德•琼斯已经死了！”

是波诺弗瓦男爵的声音。

阿尔弗雷德。这是我今天第三次听见这个名字了。这次我又知道了一些信息——他姓琼斯，而且已经死了。我愈发地好奇他到底是什么人，可以让一向冷静淡然的雷丁勋爵失态，让看上去温文尔雅的波诺弗瓦男爵发如此大的脾气。

我的好奇心叫嚣着，促使我继续听下去。

“我知道，弗朗西斯。”是勋爵的声音，微微颤抖，像是在狂风中瑟瑟发抖的芦苇。

“我实在不明白你到底在想什么。他都死了这么长时间了，你居然还放着那套餐具。你今天之所以穿着那件披风，是因为他曾经说过他喜欢你穿那件披风的样子吧？我猜他的房间一定还是原来的样子吧？我想你也不舍得做什么改变，毕竟你那么喜欢他。”

“你错了，弗朗西斯。不是喜欢——不仅仅是喜欢。”

“你看，我越来越搞不懂你了，亚瑟。难道你把那种事情当成爱吗？唉，谁年少时没有干过傻事？赶紧醒过来吧，现在还来得及，找一个爱你、你也爱着的姑娘吧。你需要一个妻子和一个完整的家，就像我、让娜和玛丽安娜（注⑥）那样。”

“弗朗西斯，你还是不明白。我没有办法像你一样，我对那些女人根本——”

“别开玩笑了，亚瑟。那只是你的错觉。”

“这不是我的错觉，这是事实，弗朗西斯。”

“算了，我也不想和你说什么了。你和安东尼一模一样，我好心好意地劝你们，结果你们一句也不听，还想尽办法反驳我。如果你们一定要这样执迷不悟，我也没有办法。”

我赶紧快步离开了——我实在害怕再听下去会被发现。

我对于那位阿尔弗雷德•琼斯先生和勋爵的关系有了一个大胆的猜测。如果——只是如果——我的猜测属实的话，那么那个座位上多出来一套的餐具的原因就很明显了。此外，在谈话中，波诺弗瓦男爵提到了阿尔弗雷德•琼斯的房间。如果我对他和伯爵之间关系的猜测没有错，那个房间一定离勋爵的房间很近，甚至可能就在旁边。

等等，勋爵的房间旁边的那扇房门上的“J”，不就是“琼斯”的首字母吗？

似乎一切零散的线索都串起来了。在这个假设下，紧锁的房门，多出来的餐具，包括勋爵在礼拜日从不去教堂的行为，一切似乎都有了合理的解释。而不管真相是什么样的，波诺弗瓦男爵、霍华德先生和威廉姆斯先生应该或多或少都是知道些实情的，否则在提到这个人的时候他们不会露出那样的表情。

但是，我现在还是不知道阿尔弗雷德•琼斯到底是个什么样的人。我想知道，到底是怎么样的一段故事，才能让这些知情者念念不忘至今。我又想起了那位子爵小姐，她和勋爵的婚约又是怎么一回事？她父亲的破产又有什么隐情？这一切发生得太过巧合，我实在无法不产生疑惑。

但我可以去问谁呢？我想，勋爵应该是不会和别人提起自己的私事的，也不会希望知情的人透露出去半点风声。妄议主人的是非本就是对主人的不尊重，我想海菲尔德的仆从还没有人敢冒这个险。况且，如果我的猜测属实，勋爵是一定不会允许他人提起这种事的，毕竟这种事情一旦被发现，面临的就是死亡。  
  
  
  
这天暮色降临的时候，波诺弗瓦男爵起身告辞了。根据他的说法，他在英格兰也买了一套宅子，因此不必麻烦他的表弟。雷丁勋爵这次罕见地没有挖苦他，只是平静地朝着他和威廉姆斯先生点了点头，向他们道了别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①在西餐礼仪中，女主人左手边的位置是男士排名第二的位置，仅次于男主宾。后文中嘉龙所坐的男主宾的位置在女主人的右手边。  
> ②此处参考了乔治•奥威尔的《为英国式烹调辩》，文章中多次提到将土豆放在羊腿下面烤的做法，作者对其评价似乎很高。  
> ③英国人做的甜点真的很甜，我也确实在英式的苹果派里见过白砂糖颗粒，不过我觉得应该是特意撒上去的。  
> ④马修的夫人和女儿，原创人物。  
> ⑤贞德原名Jeanne la Pucelle，本文中将Jeanne译为让娜。  
> ⑥弗朗西斯和贞德的女儿，原创人物。
> 
> 作者闲话：  
> 解释一下大家可能会有的关于女主人座位的疑问。在我的心目中，所谓“女主人”的位置，代表的是“男主人的配偶”，因此，虽然本文中老米是攻，我还是让先生把这个位置留给了老米，毕竟先生的身份是海菲尔德的男主人，我总不能让他坐女主人的座位吧。这个地方没有逆CP，大家放心，而且我也没有把受方当女人写的习惯。  
> 埃塞克斯子爵的封号纯属我xjb编的，大家不要深究。  
> 另外，应该有人发现对话里提到了亲分。这篇文章有一点亲子分的线，不过不会展开写就是了，毕竟不是主角。如果时间和精力允许而且大家也想看的话，在正文完结之后我可能会开个番外写一下这条线，不过这对也是BE，请大家做好心理准备。


	3. 秘密

之后的几天波诺弗瓦男爵和威廉姆斯先生几乎每天都会来访。雷丁勋爵对此表现得很不耐烦，但男爵每次来访，勋爵还是会按照柯克兰家的规矩请他进会客厅小坐。有的时候波诺弗瓦男爵会和雷丁勋爵到书房讨论一些事情（这时候威廉姆斯先生往往也是在场的），这时候我就会自觉地回避，到花园里转一转。说实话，经过上次的事情，我不太敢在宅邸里闲逛了——我实在害怕自己会撞破其他的什么秘密，如果不小心惹怒了勋爵，可就不好办了。

霍华德曾经有意无意地透露过，波诺弗瓦男爵这次来英格兰是打算和雷丁勋爵谈一些生意上的事情。对于一个伯爵家的会计来说，这件事情最大的意义大概在于又会多出很多笔需要我记录的账目。

不过，抛开这些不谈，我倒是觉得勋爵和波诺弗瓦男爵之间的相处模式很有意思。这对表兄弟就像各自的国家一样，平日里总是互相看不惯对方，都想着要占上风，但在重大的事情上又意外地团结，实在是有趣得很。  
  
  
  
“我亲爱的表弟，明天一早我就要踏上返回法兰西的旅程了，我离开之后你可不要太想我。”在距离波诺弗瓦男爵第一次来访整整一周的日子，波诺弗瓦男爵在午餐时间对雷丁勋爵这么说，用的仍然是一贯的专属于法兰西人的轻佻语气。

“你走吧，回到你那片名叫法兰西的池塘里吧，青蛙。”雷丁勋爵翻了个白眼（我疑心我是不是看错了，他居然会做出这么不合贵族身份的举动），“我可不会想你，相反，我希望在我的有生之年里再也不会看见你。”

“亲爱的表弟，我走了之后你可不要后悔啊。”波诺弗瓦男爵故作深沉地叹了口气，换来的是雷丁勋爵一个更夸张的白眼——这次我可以确定，我绝对没有看错。  
  
  
  
这天夕阳西下的时候，波诺弗瓦男爵离开了海菲尔德。

“亚瑟，你拜托我的事情我会尽力帮你做到，你拜托我向斯科特转达的话我也会向他转达，但是我也希望你能好好考虑一下那天我说过的话。你是查理姨父最喜欢的儿子，也是他心目中最有能力继承柯克兰这个姓氏、掌控这个家族的人，我不想看到你因为这些事情毁了自己——我不希望你是下一个罗维诺。”走到门口的时候波诺弗瓦男爵突然回过头，神色和语气都是我没有见过的诚恳。一缕夕阳从窗口洒下，映在他白皙的脸上，为他的神色添了几分悲凉。

“谢谢你可以帮我这个忙。”勋爵朝着波诺弗瓦男爵笑了笑，我注意到他的脸色和唇色都苍白得很，笑容也很勉强，像是硬挤出来的，“至于你那天说的事情，我想我这一辈子大概也不可能实现了。这些年里我做得已经足够多了，接下来的事情还是交给我那个在苏格兰的哥哥吧，他不会比我差的。母亲之所以决定把外祖父的家业交给他，一定不仅仅是因为他和她长得最像。”

“那么，保重，亚瑟。”波诺弗瓦男爵垂下眼睑叹了口气，语气里有一丝不易察觉的悲悯。

“你也保重，弗朗西斯。另外，请代我向让娜和玛丽安娜问好。”

波诺弗瓦男爵理了理衣袖，就像他第一天来访的时候一样，昂首挺胸迈着优雅的步伐离开了，威廉姆斯先生落后他几步，帮他拿着并不算多的几份文件。

不知是不是我的错觉，我总觉得这对表兄弟的告别并不像是亲人间普通的告别，反而有些诀别的味道，像是这次别过之后一生都不会再见了似的。此外，这次他们的对话中又出现了几个我从未听过的名字，不过这些名字并未引起我太大的注意，因为我还在思考那位阿尔弗雷德•琼斯先生到底是雷丁勋爵的什么人。我有一种预感，不管这位琼斯先生和勋爵到底是什么关系，这个宅邸里所有的秘密一定都和这位琼斯先生有关，只要抓住了这条线索，所有的谜团自然都会迎刃而解。

突然，我感觉似乎有什么东西一直定格在我的脸上，那东西又冷又尖锐，像是两根针，刺得我异常地不舒服。我朝着那东西的方向转过头去，正好对上雷丁勋爵的眼睛——碧绿得像宝石，冰冷得像泉水，幽深得像古井，尖锐得像开了刃的剑。那双碧绿的眸子像是一匹狼的眼睛，在无边无际的黑夜里闪烁着冰冷锐利的光芒，直盯得我心里发毛。

然而，这种感觉只是一瞬间，当勋爵发现我的目光之后，他马上收敛了神色，恢复了往常高傲淡然的样子。但刚才的感觉太过强烈，印象也太过深刻，我实在无法相信那是幻觉。

那一瞬间雷丁勋爵为什么会露出那样的表情？难道他已经发现那天在门外的人是我了吗？我并不能确定那天勋爵和波诺弗瓦男爵在谈话的间隙有没有注意到门外的脚步声，虽然我刻意地把脚步放轻了些，但如果仔细倾听大概还是可以听到的。

哦，天哪——我实在不敢想象如果勋爵真的知道了那天我在门外偷听的事情，他会怎么处置我。虽然我做出这种举动纯属无心，但我听到了他们的一部分谈话是真真切切无可辩驳的事实，如果我的猜测是错误的还好，万一我真的猜到了真相——天哪，勋爵会不会把我杀掉灭口？毕竟在英格兰这种事情一旦被发现一定是会被送上火刑架的，根据我这些日子的观察，勋爵虽然不是什么十恶不赦之徒，却也不是什么心性纯善之人，为了维护自己的名誉把我杀掉封锁秘密也不是没有可能的。

我内心早已吓得发抖了，手心渗出了薄薄一层冷汗，表面却还要装作若无其事的样子，一如往常地平静地向勋爵欠身示意，在得到勋爵勉强可以算作回应的点头示意之后转身离开。  
  
  
  
不过，出乎我的意料，在接下来的几天里勋爵并没有当面和我谈起这件事，这也使我感到宽慰了些。我依然尽职尽责地做着自己的本职工作，帮勋爵处理那些数不清的账目，当然，我也发现了波诺弗瓦男爵走后我需要处理的账目确实比从前多了些，大概霍华德先生所说的那笔生意已经谈好了吧。

波诺弗瓦男爵离开之后的第一个礼拜六，我刚刚吃过午餐，正在书房里工作，突然有人来敲书房的门，说是会客厅里有个人在等我。我匆匆下了楼赶到会客厅，看见有个男人正坐在会客厅的沙发里，一头棕色的短发，皮肤白皙，脸上带着些雀斑，正是我在牛津时无话不谈的好朋友——安德鲁•伍德布里奇。

“安德鲁？”我实在没想到他会来这里，他的来访太出乎我的意料了。

“贺瑞斯，我今天是来看望我舅舅的，听说你在这里工作就决定顺便来看看你。看起来你在这里生活得不错，我也听舅舅说了，勋爵非常欣赏你，对你的态度和一般的仆人都是不同的。”

是的，我想起来了，安德鲁的舅舅是海菲尔德的一名男仆。他从前曾和我说起过，他舅舅布莱克先生从前是侍候前任雷丁勋爵的长子威廉•柯克兰勋爵（注①）的，如果当时继承爵位的是那位威廉勋爵，布莱克先生大概可以代替霍华德先生坐上管家的位子也说不定。不过后来威廉勋爵去了教会学校进修，布莱克先生便离开了他的少爷，成为了海菲尔德一名普通的男仆，从此和管家的位子彻底无缘。不过好在他资历较老，在一群仆人中还是有很大威望的。

“不过，贺瑞斯，你可要小心啊，被勋爵太过热情地对待有时也未必是什么好事。”安德鲁忽然神神秘秘地朝着我眨了眨眼睛，凑到我耳边用手挡住嘴小声说。

“此话怎讲？”

“我听舅舅说过，现在的雷丁勋爵还没有继承爵位的时候，曾经非常喜欢前任雷丁勋爵的堂弟奥利弗•柯克兰勋爵的养子，那个孩子似乎是奥利弗勋爵一位已故的朋友留下的孤儿。虽然说是养子，但奥利弗勋爵并没有让他改姓柯克兰，而是保留了他生父的姓氏，对那个孩子也并不关心，因此其他仆人也都不把他放在眼里。但是，有一次雷丁勋爵——那个时候还是前任雷丁勋爵的小儿子，亚瑟•柯克兰勋爵——意外见到了那个孩子，不知道为什么就喜欢上了他，在征得奥利弗勋爵的同意之后让他住到了自己那里，整天和他同吃同住，甚至亲自请老师给他上课，简直把他当成了自己的亲弟弟。”

我没有出声，等着他说下去。

“谁都不知道亚瑟勋爵为什么会这么喜欢这么一个孩子。此前他从未对任何一个人表露出这么多的关心和爱护，他和父亲没有太多交流，和母亲也没有说过几句话，和两位哥哥更是经常拌嘴，关系非常恶劣，却对一个和自己毫无血缘关系的堂弟这么上心。在前任雷丁勋爵死后，亚瑟勋爵继承了他的爵位，继承爵位之后不久，这位新上任的雷丁勋爵就让他这个名义上的堂弟做了他的秘书，帮他处理生意上的一些事情。一开始府上倒还太平，直到有一天晚上，一群教廷的人突然闯进了海菲尔德，说是有人告发那个秘书犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，是奉命来抓捕他的。勋爵一直拒绝交出自己的堂弟，想把那些人赶走，但没想到那个秘书自己站出来跟着教廷的人走了。两周之后他就被当众处死了，据说是被绑在火刑架上烧死的，那火足足烧了一天一夜，最后是被当晚下的雨浇灭的——对了，据说他被处死的那天正是他的生日。”

“被当众处死了？”我愣了愣，实在想不出来什么罪行会严重到需要当众处死，“你知道他的罪名是什么吗？”

“听说是鸡奸。”

我惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

“这件事情之后，整个海菲尔德上下都对这个秘书闭口不提，毕竟家里出了一个鸡奸者并不是什么光彩的事情。在那之后不久，雷丁勋爵的准岳父埃塞克斯子爵的几艘商船全部被海盗抢劫一空，子爵一夜之间破产，万念俱灰之下自杀了。当时有种说法是向教廷告发那位秘书的正是埃塞克斯子爵手下的人，而子爵那几艘商船的事故都是雷丁勋爵的手笔，目的就是给他的那位堂弟报仇——不过这只是猜测，谁都没有证据。”

我突然有一种强烈的预感——我这些天一直苦苦寻找的答案就在眼前。

“你舅舅告诉过你那个秘书的名字叫什么吗？”我压低了声音，颤抖着问。

“你问这个干什么？”安德鲁皱了皱眉，“不过告诉你也无妨，反正你总会知道的——他叫阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。”

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。

我觉得我整个人都在颤抖。

从这位旧友的口中，我又一次听到了这个名字，还伴随着这个名字背后的一个重大的秘密。

我觉得我已经非常接近真相了——只是还有一些问题需要解决。

“贺瑞斯，你千万不要在别人面前提起这件事。这位琼斯先生的事情在整个海菲尔德府里都是禁忌，我告诉你只是不希望你被蒙在鼓里，你千万不要和别人说，更不要告诉别人是我告诉你的。”安德鲁突然抓住我的肩膀，一双褐色的眼睛直视着我，目光诚恳。

“好，我知道了。”我拍了拍他抓住我肩膀的手算作安慰。  
  
  
  
安德鲁告诉我这件事情之后，我们又闲谈了几句，从安德鲁的话中我得知他现在正在一位子爵家做他的独子的家庭教师，那位子爵对他并不尊重，经常恶语相向，不过子爵的独子倒是很喜欢他，经常缠着他要他讲故事。说到这里，安德鲁不由得感叹一句：“我都有点羡慕你了，贺瑞斯，像雷丁勋爵这样对待仆人这么友善的贵族不多，你要好好珍惜才是。”

我微笑着点点头算作回应。

我们的会面并没有持续多久，过了大概半个小时，安德鲁便离开了。他从会客厅出来之后，和他的舅舅以及雷丁勋爵先后告了别，又朝我挥了挥手，便走出了海菲尔德府的大门。我从窗口看着他坐上了回程的马车，这才松了口气，上楼回到了书房。

整个过程中我一直在避免和雷丁勋爵进行直接的眼神交流，我怕我异常的神色会泄露什么秘密。如果只是我自己受到惩罚，倒是没有什么，但我不希望连累安德鲁和布莱克先生，那样我会良心不安。

所幸后来勋爵也并没有单独和我说过什么，这一天就这么过去了。  
  
  
  
第二天是礼拜日。按照柯克兰家的规矩，这天家里的所有人都是要去教堂的，除了两个人——雷丁勋爵和我。说实话，来了英格兰之后，我基本已经融入了这里的社会，也习惯了这里的风俗习惯，但我实在是没有办法像他们那样诚心诚意地信奉基督，大概是因为我受孔孟之道熏陶太深，已经没有办法接受另一种截然不同的思想了。

至于雷丁勋爵，我来海菲尔德之后从未见他在礼拜日去过教堂。据说是因为他从前生过一场大病，每到礼拜日他的病情会复发，因此不适合在礼拜日出门，但说实话这一套说辞我是不怎么相信的，这到底是什么样的病，别的时候都不复发，偏偏会在每个礼拜日复发？我想大概是伯爵对于礼拜日和教堂有什么心结，而这一切——我做了一个大胆的猜测，这一切大概都和那位琼斯先生有关。

这天早晨，我和以往一样起床，到餐厅和霍华德用过早餐（和过去的每一个礼拜日一样，勋爵并没有出现），在其他人都离开海菲尔德前往教堂之后，我前往书房继续处理一天的账务。

但在我推开书房的门时，我发现了一件不同寻常的事情——书桌上放了一个茶壶和两个茶杯，书桌前坐着一个人，从那头沙金色的短发和考究的衣着来看，是雷丁勋爵无疑。此刻他正低着头，手放在胸前，似乎摩挲着什么东西，由于逆光的缘故，我看不清他的表情。

大概是听见了开门的声音，他抬起头，朝着我微微一笑，指了指他对面的一把椅子：“王先生，你来了，请坐吧。”

说实话，我不太清楚勋爵到底在想什么，我也不能确定他是不是还在为上次我在门外偷听的事情耿耿于怀，不过我还是按照他的吩咐坐下了。

我坐下后，勋爵提起茶壶，在桌子上的两个杯子里先后斟满了红茶，将其中一杯放到我的面前。这实在是超出了我的预料，我有些拘谨，不知道该怎么回应才好。

“别紧张，王先生。我今天不过是想和你喝几杯茶，顺便聊聊天而已。”似乎察觉到了我的不知所措，勋爵勾起唇角轻笑一声（不得不说他笑起来确实很好看，声音也很好听，如果放在十年前应该会有一群女孩子抢着嫁给他），“这杯茶是给你的，喝一杯吧。”说着端起自己面前的茶杯浅酌了一口。

我也不好拂了勋爵的面子，便端起来同样喝了一口。说实话，我尝不出各种红茶的味道有什么区别，但我的理智告诉我，这一定是上好的红茶，否则勋爵不会瞧得上的。

“这是从东方的清国（注②）进口的红茶。我想你会喜欢的，毕竟那里是你的故乡。”

“多谢勋爵阁下。”

“说到清国——王先生，我曾经听一个来自清国的朋友说过，在那里鸡奸者——原谅我不知道别的词汇——不会被处死，是真的吗？”雷丁勋爵低头品着杯中的红茶，看似漫不经心地飘出一句。

我顿时吓出了一身冷汗，“鸡奸者”三个字让我一个激灵。他果然还是知道了吗？他问这个问题是想做什么？想试探我吗？如果他真的知道了那天在门外偷听的人是我，他会怎么办？会杀了我灭口吗？安德鲁和布莱克先生会不会受到牵连？一瞬间我脑海里千万种思绪飞快地闪过，但我最终只是低下头，如实答道：“是。在那里并没有鸡奸罪，贵族当中这种事情非常盛行，甚至有些皇帝都做过。”

“是吗……真好啊。”雷丁勋爵苦笑了一声，苦涩得像凉透的红茶。

那之后很长时间我们都没有说过话，只是沉默地品着杯中的红茶。当我的茶杯快要见底时，雷丁勋爵终于开口了，这句话却把我吓出了一身冷汗：“王先生，那天我和弗朗西斯在书房争执的时候，在门外的是你吧？”

该来的终究会来。

“是，勋爵阁下。”我深吸一口气，抬起头直视着他。出乎我意料的是，勋爵的目光并没有我想象中的锐利，反而异常柔和，仿佛清晨的海菲尔德上空消散不去的朦胧雾气。

“那你一定很好奇，阿尔弗雷德•琼斯是谁——我知道弗朗西斯那个家伙提到过很多次这个人。”勋爵又开口了，这一次，他又提到了那个令我困扰许久的名字。

“是，勋爵阁下。”我如实答道。这个时候再怎么伪装都是没用的，不如说出实情。

“如果我说他是我从前的情人，你会信吗？”伯爵忽然笑了一声，有些尖锐，又有些嘲讽。

我被勋爵出乎意料的坦白惊得愣在了原地。

接着，我看见勋爵从衣领里挑出了一根银色的链子，底端坠着一枚精致的十字架。那十字架是纯银打造的，中心镶着一颗海蓝宝石，四角上各镶着一颗相比中心的海蓝宝石小一些的祖母绿。勋爵缓缓将十字架举到唇边，阖上眼皮在十字架上落下一枚轻吻，神色安宁而庄重，仿佛跪在基督面前忏悔的最虔诚的信徒。

“我知道你一定很想知道关于他的故事。与其让那些对真相一无所知的旁观者颠倒黑白，倒不如让我这个亲历者告诉你真相。”

他走到书柜前，从落了灰的第三层上取下了一个相框，仔细地拭去了相框上的灰，将相框放到我的面前。这时候我发现相框里裱着一幅画像，画像里的少年看上去不到二十岁，有着金色的短发和天蓝色的眼眸，前额处一根头发反常地竖立着，脖子上挂着一个十字架吊坠（和伯爵佩戴的那枚十字架一模一样），身着普通的白色衬衫和深褐马甲，可以看出衣料比勋爵略差一些，但比普通仆人不知好了多少倍。他正朝着画师微笑，笑容灿烂得像是常年阴雨霏霏的英格兰鲜见的阳光。

“这是阿尔弗雷德•琼斯的画像。他从来都坐不住，让他一动不动地坐在同一个地方等着画师给他画像实在是太难了，所以这就是他唯一的一张画像了。”勋爵的声音仿佛从遥远的天外传来，“从前他在的时候，我总以为英格兰上空从来都是晴空万里，直到他走了，我才明白，其实英格兰的晴天屈指可数，大部分时候不是阴天就是雨天。他是我的太阳，太阳落山之后，我再也看不到那么明媚的晴空了。”

我听得出来他的声音在颤抖。我从画像上移开眼睛，抬起头，看见他闭着眼睛，右手紧紧攥着胸前的十字架，紧闭的嘴唇微微颤抖。

“王先生。”过了很久，他睁开眼睛直视着我，目光已经恢复了一如往常的平静，“原本我是打算将这个故事带进坟墓的，但既然你和我一样都不信基督，我就把这个故事告诉你吧。不过，这是一个很长的故事，可能要讲几天几夜才能讲完。”

我觉得喉咙发紧，似乎有什么东西梗在喉头一般。那一瞬间我有很多的话想说，但当我开口的时候，那些话都消失了，只剩下了一个字。

“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①按照英国的规定，勋爵的长子是法定继承人，继承爵位之前可以被称为“Lord”，公爵和侯爵非长子的儿子称“Lord”，伯爵、子爵、男爵非长子的儿子称“Honorable”。但是在这篇文章里我就把柯克兰家的儿子全称为“Lord”了，因为“Honorable”翻译成中文总感觉怪怪的。另外，这篇文章里虽然威廉是长子，但是继承伯爵爵位的并不是威廉，这个后面会说明原因。  
> ②关于清朝时期外国对中国称呼的问题，我查了一些资料，在英语里我国一直是叫“China”没错，但本文所处的这个时期我国还没有出现“中国”这个名词，用“中国”实在不合适，用“秦”（China一词来源的说法之一）也不太对劲，用“支那”也怪怪的（支那主要是日本人用的，而且中国人看到这个称呼心里都不会太好受吧），我就还是用“清国”了，在后面的章节里再看到“清国”这个词就理解为China吧。


	4. 童年

如果放在十五年前，我大概怎样都不会想到，有一天我会一边和一个东方人喝着茶，一边向这个东方人讲述我和他的故事。

他曾经是我的兄弟，我的伙伴，我的爱人，是我的百灵鸟，是我的金丝雀，是清晨射进我的房间的第一缕阳光，是在原野上奔跑的时候拂过我耳畔的凉风。而现在，他是我淌血的伤口，我深夜的梦魇，是我无法午夜梦回时流下的泪水，是我堕入地狱依然无法偿还的罪孽。

这世间的人大概不会理解我为什么那么爱他，又为什么为了和他在一起不惜触犯《圣经》里最不可饶恕的罪孽。但是他是我黯淡无光的生命里触及到的第一缕阳光啊，那一点点珍贵的光和热足够一个生活在黑暗里的人飞蛾扑火了。

我并不是一个虔诚的基督徒，也不在乎什么天堂地狱。于我而言，只要他在我身边，我就身处天堂，如果有人分开我们，那么我就与堕入地狱无异。但就算我终究会在地狱的烈火里沉沦，我也希望他可以去天堂。他那样像蓝水晶一样纯洁的灵魂不应该属于撒旦，他应该属于他深爱的主，属于那个在人们的口口相传中全知全能的神。  
  
  
  
那么，我就从我自己的童年开始讲起吧。王先生，在谈到你好奇的那个人之前我会讲一些和他无关的内容，不过你千万不要厌烦，这些都是我要给你讲述的这个故事的非常重要的组成部分，没有这些作为铺垫，也就不会有后来的事情了。

我想你应该也听说过，我并不是我父亲的长子，相反，我是他最小的儿子。我的父亲查尔斯•柯克兰是上一任雷丁伯爵，我的母亲斯嘉丽•柯克兰在嫁给我父亲之前姓卡尔文，是苏格兰阿伯丁子爵的长女。我的大哥威廉•柯克兰长我五岁，十八岁时离家去了神学院读书，现在已经成了一位牧师；而我的二哥斯科特•柯克兰长我三岁，继承了我外祖父的子爵爵位，现在正在苏格兰，看管我的外祖父遗留下来的家业。——这些你大概都听说过，不过我想向你讲述的是更详细的故事，发生在这一切表象背后的故事。  
  
  
  
关于我父母的事情我知道得并不多，大部分都是从霍华德那里听说的。我的父母是在一位侯爵举办的舞会上认识的，那时候我父亲还没有继承爵位，我母亲还是斯嘉丽•卡尔文勋爵小姐，在那场舞会上他们一见钟情——很像童话故事，不是吗？最初他们的婚事并不被看好，我的祖父不希望柯克兰家的继承人娶一个苏格兰女人，我的外祖父也不希望他最疼爱的长女嫁到远离故土的英格兰，但那时候我的父亲铁了心要娶我母亲，我的母亲也表明非我父亲不嫁，无奈之下柯克兰家和卡尔文家只好同意了他们的婚事。——顺带一提，卡尔文家的次女、我的姨母达芙妮•卡尔文后来嫁给了法兰西的路易•德•波诺弗瓦男爵——就是弗朗西斯那个法国青蛙的父亲。所以，其实那个法国青蛙还是有一半苏格兰血统的。

如果是童话的话，故事到这里往往就结束了，然而现实生活是不会就此停止的。在我母亲嫁到柯克兰家后不久，这段婚姻就出现了裂痕。我母亲是在苏格兰高地长大的，习惯了自由自在、无拘无束的生活，来到英格兰之后，她十分不适应柯克兰家压抑的气氛和繁琐的规矩，和我的祖父母一直不合，和我父亲也逐渐产生了矛盾。在我的祖父母相继去世之后，他们的关系并没有改善，反而更加恶化了——我记得小时候我母亲几乎没有和我父亲说过话。霍华德和我回忆这段往事的时候，曾经不无感叹地说：“我亲眼目睹了那个光彩夺目的阿伯丁勋爵小姐是如何变成冷淡寡言的雷丁勋爵夫人的。”  
  
  
  
说实话，我对我的母亲并没有太多的感情——这并不是我忘恩负义，而是她根本就没有正眼看过我几次。王先生，每个孩子都是渴望着母亲的关爱的，年幼的我也不例外，但我的母亲根本就没有给过我哪怕是一点点关爱。这大概要怪我生不逢时——威廉出生的时候我父母的关系还没有恶化到不可调和的地步，我母亲还是会给她的儿子最基本的关心和爱护的；至于斯科特，虽然他出生的时候我父母的关系已经不如之前了，但他和我母亲长得最像，那头火红的头发一看就是遗传自我的母亲，因此我的母亲对他一直十分宠爱。但是我呢，出生的时候我母亲和我父亲已经决裂了，我却偏偏长了一张酷似父亲的脸，也怪不得我母亲会对我那么冷淡，连一个眼神都不愿意给我。

那个时候我们兄弟三人中最受宠的是斯科特，我经常能看到他和母亲在一起，有时是在花园里散步，有时是在房间里共用下午茶，有时我会听到母亲给他讲故事，神色是我从没见过的和蔼，声音是我从没听过的温柔。你明白吗，王先生，每次看到斯科特和我母亲在一起的时候，我内心都嫉妒得发了疯，我恨不得冲上去狠狠揍他一拳，天知道我有多么希望母亲和我说哪怕一句话，希望母亲的目光在我脸上停留哪怕一秒，但年幼的我唯一能做的就是低下头一言不发地默默走开，努力不回头去看身后他们相互依偎的样子。

至于我的父亲，平心而论，他对我真的很好。从我小时候开始，他就为我精心安排了各种各样的课程，每一门课程的老师都是精挑细选的，甚至比威廉的老师还要好上几倍——后来他告诉我，他从一开始就觉得我比威廉更适合继承爵位，但他起初并没有把这种想法付诸实践的勇气，在威廉前往神学院进修之后他才正式宣布了我是他的继承人。不过，除此之外我父亲并没有太多地表现出对我的关心，毕竟他并不是一个善于表达感情的人，想让他将自己的感情通过言语充分表现出来根本是不可能的。后来他这种不善于表达感情的性格毫无保留地遗传给了我们兄弟三个（就像柯克兰家代代相传的粗眉毛一样），我至今都无法确定这到底算是好事还是坏事。

我和我的两个哥哥的关系说不上好。我和威廉一直相安无事，还算和平，但和斯科特那个混蛋就不一样了。大概是因为年龄相近的缘故，我们几乎没有和平共处的时候，任何鸡毛蒜皮的小事都有可能引发一场恶斗，像是他拿着一捆浸了威士忌的木棍，而我手里攥着满满一把火星，一见面就会点着似的。起初我们一见面就会干架，后来长大了些之后我们将这种争斗从身体上转移到了嘴上，似乎这样就能显得更绅士些也更文明些似的。碍于贵族身份我们不能说脏话，于是我们就变着法子地挖苦对方或是挖空心思创造各种各样不带脏字的骂人方法。不过，令我意外的是斯科特从来没有用我得不到母亲的关爱这件事情嘲笑过我——虽然不管从哪个角度看这都是一个绝佳的嘲讽由头——我想这大概是斯科特唯一不那么欠揍的地方了。一直到母亲去世后斯科特动身前往苏格兰继承阿伯丁子爵的爵位，我们之间的争斗才终于告一段落。  
  
  
  
在我六岁那年，我那位远嫁到海峡对岸的姨母达芙妮•德•波诺弗瓦和她的丈夫一起带着他们八岁的儿子（没错，就是弗朗西斯那只青蛙）来英格兰看望她的姐姐。大概是出于姐妹久别重逢的欣喜，那天母亲的气色意外地好，将平日总是随意地散着的火红长发盘了起来，换上了一条深红的丝绸长裙，可以明显看出来是精心打扮过一番的。那天她脸上总是挂着笑容，对她的几个儿子的态度也柔和了许多，在餐桌上甚至还和我说了几句话——过去六年里她对我说过的话甚至比不上这一天说的多。

大概在上午十点的时候，海菲尔德的门铃被按响了，当时我坐在客厅里。我从窗口望出去，看见的是一家三口。男人戴着当时法兰西时兴的白色假发，上身是一件以藏青色为底色、衣领和袖口用金线绣着极其繁复的花纹的衣服，下身则是法兰西贵族标志性的白色紧身裤和黑色高跟鞋。女人有着与我母亲如出一辙的红发，不过她的发色比母亲要深一些，五官也要比母亲柔和一些。他们身边站着一个孩子，留着一头半长不短的金色卷发，身上穿的是一件在我看来和裙子没什么区别的蓝色长衫——我猜想这应该就是我那位亲爱的弗朗索瓦表哥了。

母亲一早就在门口候着了。门一打开，她马上迫不及待地给了她分别许久的妹妹一个热情的拥抱，她们分开之后我的姨父路易•德•波诺弗瓦男爵握住她伸出的手，行了一个优雅的吻手礼，此后我母亲又俯下身，吻了我亲爱的表哥的额头（她从来没有这么对我，从来都没有），与此同时达芙妮姨妈也依次拥抱了我们三个，向我们先后问了好。这一切例行的礼节都完毕之后，母亲就挽着达芙妮姨妈进了会客厅，父亲和路易姨父带着我们几个孩子紧跟其后。

我们进了会客厅不久，就有仆人端了茶壶和茶杯过来，给每个人的杯子里都倒上了茶。在仆人给弗朗西斯的杯子里倒茶的时候，我看见他的眉头明显皱了一下，但是很快又舒展开来了，泰然自若地学着其他人的样子微笑着端起茶杯抿了一口。“装模作样。”我心中暗道，却也不得不承认我自己也早已经把这“装模作样”的功夫学了十成十，毕竟身为贵族，这些表面功夫是每个人都要做的。

在会客厅里时我们之间的气氛还算融洽。我的父母骨子里都是自尊心很强的人，因此即使冷战了很长时间，在外人面前他们也会装出一副琴瑟和鸣其乐融融的样子。当然，我们兄弟几个也不例外，不管平日里我和斯科特关系多么恶劣，此时都必须做出兄友弟恭的样子来。但我总觉得达芙妮姨妈大概看出了什么，因为在母亲说话的时候她总是微微蹙着眉，一副欲言又止的样子。我们在会客厅里坐了大约两个小时，直到仆人敲门提醒我们吃饭时间到了，我们才从会客厅里出来，前往餐厅。

这天厨师特意做了法国菜，大概是父亲或者母亲特意吩咐的结果。说实话，这天的饭菜似乎确实比平时要好吃一点——真的只有一点，我发誓。不过，饭菜端上来的时候我看见弗朗西斯（他坐在我对面，因此我可以清楚地看见他的动向）又皱了皱眉，而且这次的动作比刚才看见红茶的时候要明显多了。他这是在嫌弃海菲尔德府的厨师吗？他对海菲尔德的饭菜有什么意见吗？如果不是因为实在不忍心毁掉这么漂亮的脸，我发誓我早就一拳揍上去了。

午餐时间结束之后，距离下午茶还有一个小时的时间。仆人收走餐具之后我母亲就挽着达芙妮姨妈的手上了楼，随后路易姨父和我父亲也上楼进了书房。威廉已经十一岁了，斯科特也已经九岁，家庭教师给他们两个都布置了不少功课，因此他们都告辞回到了自己的房间。这样一来，客厅里只剩下了我和弗朗西斯——真是个绝妙的组合。

起初我特别紧张，手都不知道往什么地方放，目光一直在四处飘忽，就是不肯直视我面前这个人的脸，因为我实在缺乏和陌生人相处的经验。我敢肯定我当时的样子一定丢人得很，我更确定那只法国青蛙一定看到了我那副可笑的样子，因为我好不容易鼓起勇气直视他的时候居然看见那家伙在憋笑——对，没错，憋笑。现在想想，那家伙从小时候就可恶得很，我第一眼看到他的时候居然会以为他是一个非常好相处的家伙，真是瞎了眼睛。

“那个……亚瑟？——是亚瑟吧？”这片尴尬的沉默最后是由弗朗西斯打破的，“不如我们去花园里转转吧。我听母亲说姨父的花园里种了很多玫瑰，现在是六月，玫瑰应该已经开花了吧。”

“嗯。”我不知道说什么好，最后只是咬着下唇点了点头。我想我现在的样子一定不比刚才好多少，因为我看见那家伙又开始憋笑了——去死吧可恶的法国青蛙。  
  
  
  
弗朗西斯没有说错，现在确实到了玫瑰开放的季节，父亲的玫瑰园里各色的玫瑰争先恐后地绽放，绯红淡粉鹅黄雪白，像是天边的彩虹被揉碎了散落在绿茵上似的。我此前和父亲一道来过这里许多次，因此看到这一切的时候并没有太特别的感觉，弗朗西斯倒是意外地兴奋，一边哼着歌（大概是什么不知名的法兰西小调）一边转着圈，他转圈的时候那件水蓝色的长袍下摆随风飘了起来，像是在风中绽放的蓝铃花似的——不得不说他这样看上去实在是太像女孩子了。说实话，从我第一眼见到他的时候起，我就在怀疑我母亲是不是搞错了他的性别——这也不怪我，那时候我在英格兰可没有见过哪个穿这种和裙子没什么区别的蓝色长衫的长得这么漂亮的男孩子。

“弗朗西斯，你真的不是女孩子吗？”我犹豫了好一会儿，最终还是问出来了——然后我看见弗朗西斯像是被烫了一下一样猛地回过头，整张脸都青了。

“当然不是！我是男的！”他气急败坏地冲我大吼，一张白皙的脸涨得通红，“而且我不叫什么弗朗西斯，我叫弗朗索瓦，斯嘉丽姨妈没有告诉你吗，小阿尔蒂尔（注①）？”他刻意用法语读法念了我的名字，显然他看穿了我用英语拼法称呼他的把戏。

“抱歉啊，我可不会说法语。”我双手抱在胸前，不甘示弱地回击——当然我说的这句话并不是真的，那时候法语是每个英国贵族子弟的必修课之一，我的法语虽然说不上多好，也不至于差到一个名字都不会念的地步。

后来我们就你一言我一语地吵了起来。我已经忘了是哪句话点燃了一触即发的火焰，也忘了是谁先动的手，总之，当母亲和达芙妮姨妈匆匆赶来的时候，我们已经在地上扭打成一团了。当仆人们七手八脚地把我们拉开的时候，我看见弗朗西斯被我打得鼻青脸肿，衣服也破破烂烂沾满了灰尘，丝毫没有贵族公子应有的样子，想来我大概也好不了多少。

那之后弗朗西斯被几个仆人带回了海菲尔德府上为他准备的房间，我也被霍华德带回房间洗了脸，又换了一套干净的衣服。当然，这件事使得父亲精心准备的下午茶泡了汤（你能想象两个鼻青脸肿的少爷坐在花园里和家人一起共进下午茶吗？），我自然也免不了一顿训斥。父亲狠狠地责骂了我，并且把我锁到了房间里，直到晚饭时间才允许我出来。我完全不敢看路易姨父和达芙妮姨妈的脸色，毕竟我打伤了他们唯一的儿子是不争的事实，只希望父亲对我的重罚可以稍稍减轻他们的怒火。

母亲的神色从始至终都十分淡然，对我仍然是一副漠不关心的态度，好像我不是她的儿子，而是一个和她毫无血缘关系的陌生人似的。斯科特倒是表现得异常积极，在我被父亲训斥完赶回房间之后没多久他就来敲门了，用他贫乏的脑子里那点少得可怜的词汇把我狠狠地嘲讽了一顿——对此我并不感到意外，我这位亲爱的哥哥怎么会放过任何一个嘲讽我的机会呢——当然我也回击了他，至于到底是谁占了上风，这件事已经不那么重要了。

总之，我和弗朗西斯的梁子就这么结下了，此后，在斯科特的邀请下，弗朗西斯欣然加入了讨伐我的队伍。不过我们三个人的关系并不这么简单，经常也有我和弗朗西斯联手殴打斯科特或者我和斯科特一起针对弗朗西斯的情况出现。起初我的父母还责罚过我和斯科特几次，但类似的事情多了之后他们也就随我们去了，只要不闹出人命来，他们是不会管的。  
  
  
  
那么，王先生，我想现在到了这个故事的另一位主角出场的时候了。

我不知道有没有仆人多嘴和你说过，阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，这位我曾经的秘书，原本是我叔父奥利弗•柯克兰的养子，他的生父是奥利弗叔叔从前的朋友艾伦•琼斯。这位琼斯先生的夫人死于伤寒，他也在他夫人死后不久因为过度悲伤病逝，死前拜托奥利弗叔叔照顾他唯一的儿子阿尔弗雷德。奥利弗叔叔遵守了他对友人的承诺，收养了这个孩子，但并没有让他改姓柯克兰，而是保留了他生父的姓氏。

啊，我想我还需要简单说一些关于奥利弗叔叔的事情。奥利弗叔叔是我父亲的堂弟，他的父亲（也就是我父亲的叔父）因为不是长子，并没有继承爵位，只是分到了柯克兰家的一些财产。分到这些财产不久，他就离开了海菲尔德，在几英里外的城镇里另外置办了一套房产。他去世后，奥利弗叔叔作为他唯一的儿子继承了他的财产，那之后就一直住在那里。

我是在我十一岁的夏天遇见阿尔弗雷德的。我至今都记得，那是个英格兰罕见的晴天，天空蓝得像是用蓝色的油彩涂抹出来的，阳光强烈得刺眼。

那天我和父亲一起去拜访奥利弗叔叔，由于路途遥远，我们到那里的时候已经将近中午了。用过午餐之后，父亲和奥利弗叔叔谈起了儿时的琐事，我实在插不上话，于是在得到父亲和奥利弗叔叔的准许之后就进了花园闲逛。

我就是在那个花园里遇见阿尔弗雷德的。我至今记得那时的情景：我面前是一大片紫色的风信子，而那个有着金色头发的男孩子正迎着光站在风信子的海洋里，微微仰头朝着我笑，笑容明媚得像我头顶的阳光，一双蓝色的眼睛清澈得像是两颗最空灵最纯净的蓝水晶。那一刻，我突然产生了一种错觉，觉得他就是天使，是神派来清洗我的罪孽、带领我进入天堂的天使，不然这个孩子怎么会有这样明媚的笑容和这样清澈的眼眸呢？

我和这个孩子对视了很久，才回过神，这才想起来我应该问他的名字：“你叫什么，小家伙？”

“阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，先生。”

“那么，阿尔弗雷德，我的名字是亚瑟•柯克兰。我想你就是奥利弗叔叔——我是说奥利弗•柯克兰——的那位养子吧？”

“我想是的，先生。不过，虽然所有人都说我是奥利弗先生的养子，但是他从来没有让我叫过他父亲，我也并不觉得他像是我的父亲。”

我还想接着说下去，突然发现奥利弗叔叔正站在阿尔弗雷德的背后看着我们，那双天空一般湛蓝的眼睛仿佛蒙了一层水雾，目光是我从未见过的忧伤怅惘。

“奥利弗叔叔。”我朝他点了点头。

“亚瑟，看起来你很喜欢阿尔弗雷德这个孩子。”奥利弗叔叔走过来，蹲下身子摸了摸我的头。

“是的，奥利弗叔叔。”

就在那一瞬间，我的脑海里突然浮现出了一个大胆的念头——我要带这个孩子走。如果真的像传闻中说的那样，奥利弗叔叔对阿尔弗雷德并不重视，那么为什么还要让他留在这里呢？如果我把他带走，我一定会把他当成我的亲弟弟对待，他也一定会比在这里生活得更快乐。

下定了决心之后，我抿了抿唇，直视着奥利弗叔叔的蓝眼睛：“奥利弗叔叔，我想带阿尔弗雷德走。”语气之坚决令我自己也吃了一惊。

我看见奥利弗叔叔先是一愣，之后露出了一个笑容，又一次伸出手摸了摸我的头。

“好啊。亚瑟，既然你这么喜欢阿尔弗雷德，把他交给你我也可以放心了。”他收回放在我头顶的手，一只手握住阿尔弗雷德的右手，一只手握住我的右手，将我们的手放在一起，“阿尔弗，从今以后亚瑟就是你的哥哥了。你要好好听他的话，一定不要让他难过。”不知为何，我觉得他的声音有些颤抖，他的一双蓝眼睛里也闪烁着泪光。

后来，奥利弗叔叔亲自向我的父亲说明了这件事，我父亲虽然有些疑惑（这也不奇怪，我看上去大概不像是会对一个小孩子大发善心的人），但最终还是答应了。

于是，从此我有了一个和我没有血缘关系，却比亲兄弟还要亲密的弟弟。至于我后来和这个弟弟发生了什么，都是后话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①阿尔蒂尔是亚瑟的法国读法。
> 
> 作者闲话：  
> 最前面那几段特别矫情的话是听着《Old Money》和《Hurts like Hell》写出来的，果然我一听打雷就容易矫情。  
> 老柯克兰“不善于表达感情的性格”其实就是傲娇2333333  
> 我想了半天Dover因为什么原因掐起来比较合适，最后发现果然还是若法的性别梗比较好用2333333  
> 写苏哥、法叔和先生各种互掐的那一小段其实影射了历史上英苏法三国的关系。


	5. 阿尔弗雷德

那天和我们一起回到海菲尔德的除了阿尔弗雷德•琼斯之外还有他的家庭教师。我们从海菲尔德启程的时候刻意选择了一辆较为朴素的马车，车厢很小，要坐下四个人几乎是不可能的，于是奥利弗叔叔又从自己的府上挑选了一辆马车，用来载阿尔弗雷德和他的家庭教师回到海菲尔德。

在阿尔弗雷德到达海菲尔德之后，父亲很快吩咐仆人收拾出了三层的一间空房间（你应该发现了，海菲尔德的三层有很多空房间，要收拾出一间来并不是什么难事）作为他这位堂侄的卧室，又在二层收拾出了另外一间房间作为他的家庭教师的卧室。此外，他又吩咐仆人给阿尔弗雷德准备了一套崭新的餐具，并为他购置了几件新衣服。那几天仆人们因为多出了一个少爷而忙得不可开交，不过除此之外阿尔弗雷德的到来似乎并没有给我们——至少是除我之外的其他人——的生活带来什么实质性的变化，我的父母和兄弟的生活依然按照他们原有的轨迹进行着，在最初的几天里他们甚至没有一个人来看过阿尔弗雷德，好像这个孩子根本就不存在似的。

我的母亲和兄弟们对于我把阿尔弗雷德带回家这件事的反应并不令我感到意外。我母亲依然对家中的事情不闻不问，一句多余的话都不愿意说，我甚至一度觉得如果阿尔弗雷德不曾和我们同桌吃饭，她甚至不会意识到这个堂侄的存在；威廉得知这件事情的时候只是点了点头，除此之外并没有什么其他的表示，但不知为何我可以隐约感觉到他并不欢迎这个和柯克兰家并没有任何血缘关系的堂弟；至于斯科特，不管是什么事情，在他眼里都可以变成一个嘲讽我的由头，自然，我把阿尔弗雷德带回家这件事也不例外。  
  
  
  
说起来真是巧极了，那天我带着阿尔弗雷德进海菲尔德的时候正好在门口遇见了斯科特。大概是听见了我们的脚步声，他抬起了那颗顶着一头乱糟糟的红色短发的头，用他那双遗传自我们共同的父亲的冰冷而刻薄的绿眼睛盯着阿尔弗雷德看了一会儿，冷笑了一声：“这是从哪里来的孩子，我亲爱的弟弟？”

“这是阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，奥利弗叔叔的养子，你应该听说过的。”我皱了皱眉，并不打算和他多费口舌。我不想在阿尔弗雷德的面前和斯科特吵起来，这个孩子所看到的一切都应该是纯真而美好的，他的眼睛不应该受到这些丑陋不堪的东西的玷污。况且，说实话，我也不想让他看到我和斯科特争执得脸红脖子粗甚至打得头破血流的模样，我知道那一定不会太好看。

然而，斯科特显然没有在这一点上和我达成共识。他双手抱在胸前，挑起一边的眉毛，用他那双绿眼睛盯着我，眼里满是讥讽的笑意：“天哪，我亲爱的弟弟，我可不知道你还有这种捡孩子回来养的癖好。”

“斯科特，我想我必须提醒你，阿尔弗雷德不是随便捡回来的孩子。他是奥利弗叔叔的养子，是我们的堂弟。”

“堂弟？”斯科特转回了目光，低下头像审视犯人一样盯着阿尔弗雷德看了好一会儿，我看见他和阿尔弗雷德的目光相接时后者的身子抖了一下，朝我身后躲了躲，“抱歉，我没觉得我说错了什么，我实在是没有看出来这孩子和我们有什么相似的地方。他没有柯克兰嫡系的绿眼睛，没有柯克兰家男人代代相传的粗眉毛，他不过是奥利弗叔叔捡回来的一个孩子而已，奥利弗叔叔甚至没有让他改姓柯克兰！我可不会承认一个姓琼斯的小鬼是我的堂弟。”

如果这里只有我和斯科特两个人，我早就冲上去用我的拳头砸烂他的脸了，但是这里偏偏还有一个有着天使般明媚笑容和清澈眼眸的阿尔弗雷德。我深吸了一口气，强迫自己不要冲动，这里还有一个孩子，我千万不能在他的面前和斯科特真刀实枪地干起来。

但接下来发生的事情实在出乎我的意料——没等我亲自动手，我身边的这个孩子已经自己披挂上阵了。我眼睁睁地看着前一秒还一个劲往我身后躲的阿尔弗雷德在后一秒突然露出野狼一般凶狠的表情，牙关紧咬，两只手紧握成拳，朝着斯科特直直地撞了过去——而令人惊骇的是斯科特居然硬生生地被这个孩子撞飞了，画面蔚为壮观，极富冲击力。

天哪。我睁大了眼睛。

要知道这时候十四岁的斯科特已经初具成年人的骨架了，而七岁的阿尔弗雷德还是个不折不扣的孩童。究竟是多大的力气才能让一个孩子把比他大七岁的斯科特撞飞？天哪，我实在不敢想象。

我第一次怀疑起了自己把阿尔弗雷德•琼斯带回家的决定是对是错——谁能知道这个有着天使面孔的孩子居然有着如此可怕的怪力呢？在那一瞬间我甚至闪现了把他送回奥利弗叔叔家到底想法，不过这个孩子的怪力给我带来的恐惧并不足以让我放弃这个孩子，这个想法最终也未能付诸实践。

斯科特显然也被震住了，他踉跄了几步才勉强站定，眼睛大睁着，脸上显现出他少见的惊愕神色。如果是在平日，我一定会抓住这个机会好好嘲讽他一番，但当时我自己也正处在震惊之中，自然也没有了嘲笑他的心思，也算是放过他一次了。

后来这件事情也不了了之了。我不得不承认，斯科特还是清楚自己的身份的，身为伯爵家的少爷，如果和一个名义上的堂弟太过计较，不仅有损他的贵族形象，还可能背上欺凌弱小的骂名，这些无疑都是对他不利的，因此他并没有和阿尔弗雷德太过纠缠。后来阿尔弗雷德在海菲尔德住下后，他虽然十分不情愿让一个和柯克兰家毫无血缘关系的孩子以少爷的身份和他住在一个屋檐下（从他每次看见阿尔弗雷德时的表情就可以看得出来），但也并没有太过为难他，只是偶尔在嘲讽我时会把“喜欢捡来历不明的孩子回来养”当作我的一个笑料罢了。  
  
  
  
作为雷丁伯爵的堂侄，阿尔弗雷德在海菲尔德受到的待遇几乎是与我们兄弟三人等同的。他有自己专属的房间，有自己的家庭教师，每天与我们一起用餐、一起共进下午茶，礼拜日也会和我们一起前往教堂。——王先生，听到这里你或许会觉得奇怪，毕竟现在我已经算不上一个信奉基督的人了。但当时的我确实是一个十分虔诚的基督徒，每个礼拜日都会和全家人一起去教堂做礼拜，坐在长椅上聆听神的教诲。

阿尔弗雷德在刚来到海菲尔德的时候非常拘谨，对所有人都以敬称称呼（我不得不一再告诉他直接叫我亚瑟就好，不必在名字前面加什么敬语），甚至连房间里的东西都不敢轻易碰，生怕不小心碰坏了。但他毕竟是个活泼好动、精力旺盛的孩子，在海菲尔德又没有受到太多的冷遇，因此很快就和府上的人们混熟了，称呼我的时候也不像之前一样规规矩矩地叫我“亚瑟先生”，而是一口一个“亚蒂”。我也是在这时候才渐渐发现他的本性的——他总喜欢时不时搞点恶作剧，比如他经常在用餐的时候躲起来，让仆人们四处找他，在大家因为找不到他急得焦头烂额的时候突然出其不意地从某个角落冒出来，很快，他的各种光辉事迹就传遍了整个海菲尔德，“阿尔弗雷德少爷”也成为了海菲尔德最令仆人们头疼的存在。不过，平心而论，他那时候虽然令人头疼，但还是很可爱的，不像后来——  
  
  
  
“咳！”

雷丁勋爵的声音突然被一阵猛烈的咳嗽声打断了。那一瞬间他脸色变得煞白，猛地用右手捂住了嘴，但还是可以隐约看见有鲜血从他的指缝间渗出来。随着咳嗽的加剧，他不得不弯下腰，几乎整个上半身都伏在了桌子上，身体随着咳嗽不停抖动，仿佛一株在风中摇曳的芦苇。

我呆住了，一时间不知所措。虽说仆人中一直都有雷丁伯爵患有某种重病的传言，但我并没有太放在心上，这次看见他不住地咳血的样子，才知道这些传言并非是无凭无据。

过了好一会儿勋爵才停下了咳嗽，他抬起头朝着我摇了摇头，露出一个抱歉的笑：“你不用担心，王先生，我没事。这是老毛病了，没什么大不了的，我可以应付。”这时我才发现他的脸色和嘴唇都苍白得很，唇边挂着些血迹，衬衣上也沾染了斑斑点点的鲜血。

没什么大不了？都已经咳出血了，他居然还可以这样平静地说出这种话？看见他一副不甚在意的样子，又想起布鲁克林小姐之前对我说过的话，我心下不免生出了几分对我的主人的担忧，但身为一个会计，我并没有过问主人私事的权力，因此我并没有接话。

“王先生，我想我需要洗个手，先失陪一下。”

我朝着他点了点头。在他离开房间时，我看见他用没有沾染血的左手碰了一下那个似乎是琼斯先生遗物的银十字架。  
  
  
  
过了大约一刻钟的时间，勋爵才回到书房。他的脸和手大概刚刚清洗过，已经没有任何鲜血的痕迹了，但他并没有换下衬衫，衣领和袖口处的血迹还是十分触目惊心。

“王先生，我们刚刚说到哪里了？”虽然他的气色比起刚才好转了一些，但他的脸色仍然算不上好，声音也有些颤抖。他走进书房时我发现他的步伐有些不稳，在座位上坐下之后虽然一直强撑着挺直腰背作出贵族的姿态，但还是可以看得出来他的身体状况并不算好。

“勋爵阁下，我想您应该去休息，您的身体状况似乎已经不允许您再继续说下去了。”我皱了皱眉，还是说出了这句话。虽然这样说能有些逾矩，但我实在顾不了那么多了，看着他明明脸色苍白声音发颤却还要强撑着讲述这段对于他来说并不算是非常愉快的记忆，我实在是良心不安。

“没事的，王先生。”勋爵摇了摇头，“我曾经请很多医生为我看过病，也开了些药，但都没有太多的效果。不过我的一位清国朋友懂些东方的医术，在他看来我的病是心事过重所致，如果可以得到一个机会把心事倾诉出来，或许我的身体状况会好一些——而我现在做的就是这件事。”勋爵说话的时候眼帘低垂着，我看不清他脸上的神色，“虽然我对于死亡早已经没有什么恐惧了，但我还有一些没有完成的事情，在这些事情都结束之前，我还不能离开人世。”

“既然您这样说了，那么您就接着往下讲吧。如果倾听您的故事可以使您的病情有所好转，我非常荣幸。”我现在找不出什么拒绝的理由了，于是决定继续听下去——毕竟我自己对于那段故事也是十分好奇的。  
  
  
  
——我前面说过他在海菲尔德没有受到什么冷遇对吧？虽然这是事实，但请记住，这些不过是表面上而已。虽然他的待遇与我们这些雷丁伯爵的亲子无异，但他毕竟只是雷丁伯爵的一个没有任何爵位的堂弟的养子，身上并不流着柯克兰家的血，甚至连姓氏都不是柯克兰。府上从来就没有缺少过对他怀着偏见和敌意的人，很多仆人都没有把这个姓琼斯的孩子放在眼里，只是他们由于父亲对这个孩子的重视不敢在父亲面前表达出来他们的真实想法罢了，在私下里我可没少听到过他们用“那个姓琼斯的小鬼”这样毫无尊重可言的绰号来称呼阿尔弗雷德。

我不能确定阿尔弗雷德知不知道这些事情。我曾经以为他根本不知道，因此才会给仆人们找各种麻烦，在别人谈论一些事情的时候刻意打断他们，就像根本读不懂气氛一样。但在经历了后来的种种事情之后，我想他大概早就知道了这些，只是一直装作不知道罢了，表现出来的那些没心没肺和毫无眼色大概也只是一种自我麻痹、自我保护的方式而已吧。

不过有一点可以确定，那就是他这些大概是刻意为之的行为渐渐使得喜欢他的人因为他的活泼可爱愈发喜欢他，而本就不喜欢他的人因为他总是惹麻烦对他恶感更甚。那个时候我总是担心他受人欺侮，因此总是尽我所能千方百计地保护他——甚至由于担心他晚上睡觉时的安危，请了木匠在我和他房间中间的那堵墙上（我们的房间是紧挨着的，这是我特意向父亲请求的结果）修了一扇门，以便他遇到什么麻烦可以在第一时间向我求助。——等等，王先生，请不要用那种眼神看着我。我觉得对于一个关心弟弟的哥哥来说，这没什么奇怪的，不是吗。

不过当时这扇门并没有派上太大的用场——至少相对于我修门的初衷而言。显然，虽然讨厌阿尔弗雷德的人不少，但并没有什么人想要谋害他，我想我大概是担心过度了。

还有一件事情我想我需要提一下，那就是关于阿尔弗雷德的家庭教师的事情。我之前提到过阿尔弗雷德原本是有家庭教师的，但那位先生教的内容并不多，和伯爵家的少爷应该学习的内容还有些差距。我觉得既然阿尔弗雷德现在在海菲尔德生活，就应该和我们学习同样的东西，于是便请求父亲另外请了一位家庭教师，教授他一些原先的家庭教师不会教的内容。

——总之，这就是阿尔弗雷德初到海菲尔德府时的情况了。说实话，王先生，现在我不敢确定我所讲的这些事情是不是你所感兴趣的，毕竟故事开头的部分总是冗长而又无趣的。如果你已经对于我所讲的故事感到厌烦，还请你原谅我的擅作主张，毕竟我选择向你讲述这个故事也只是想寻找一个可以倾诉的对象罢了。  
  
  
  
勋爵说到这里时停了一下，又伸出一只手触碰了一下脖子上的十字架吊坠。

“请放心，阁下，我绝没有对您所讲的故事感到任何厌烦。相反，我很乐意听您把这个故事讲下去——如果您愿意的话。”

“——王先生，你在英格兰生活了多少年了？”然而他并没有对我的话作出回应，而是问了我一个毫不相干的问题。

“十二年。”我愣了一下还是如实回答了——虽然我并不知道他为什么要问我这个问题。

“十二年……也不算短了。你见过教廷处决鸡奸者吗？”他忽然抬起了头，一双祖母绿色的眼睛直视着我，那目光让我心下一惊——绿色原本是代表生机与希望的颜色，但他那双绿眸的深处却是一片死寂，仿佛熊熊烈火燃烧殆尽之后剩下的一地灰烬。

“没有。”

“没有吗……可我是亲眼见过的。就在阿尔弗雷德来到海菲尔德的前一年。”他的声音细若游丝，仿佛随时都会消散在空气中一般。

我看见他轻轻闭上了眼睛，脸色比平日更苍白了几分，看上去仿佛一尊白瓷塑像，脆弱而易碎。  
  
  
  
大概是六月上旬的时候，我独自去拜访了奥利弗叔叔（父亲原本计划和我一起去的，但他有些生意上的事务要处理）。这天奥利弗叔叔似乎心情很好，居然同意了我去镇子上走走的请求（要知道他平时几乎是不出门的）。但就是这次，我遇到了一件对我产生了极大的冲击的事情。

在我们走到镇子中央的广场前的时候，我看见广场中央竖起了两根极高的柱子，两根柱子上各绑了一个人，在他们周围围了一大群人。我当时从未见过这样的场景，出于好奇，问奥利弗叔叔：“奥利弗叔叔，这是怎么了？”

当我转向奥利弗叔叔的时候，我发现了一些不对劲的地方——他的脸色煞白，平日里红润的嘴唇也变成了苍白色，身子微微颤抖，眼睛一动不动地望着广场中央的那两根柱子，目光闪烁，似乎十分恐惧——看上去他似乎根本没有听见我说的话。

“奥利弗叔叔？”我更加疑惑了，以为他没听清，就又问了一遍，“这是怎么了？”

奥利弗叔叔这才惊醒过来，朝我挤出一个并不算好看的笑容：“大概是教堂在处决异教徒吧。”我听得出来他的声音仍然有些颤抖。

我还没来得及问下去，就看见一个穿着白色衣服的人——大概是哪位神职人员吧——走到了其中一根柱子旁边的高台上，开始向周围的人高声宣布什么。他的话我已经记不清了，只记得最后的一句：“今日我代表教会判处鸡奸者史蒂芬•格林伍德和罗伯特•布朗火刑！”然后他的手一挥，我就看到火从那两个人的脚下烧了起来，很快就吞噬了柱子，也吞噬了柱子上的两个人。

这是我第一次见到教会判处火刑，吓得我整个身子都在发抖，虽然努力想把眼睛从那两团燃烧的火焰上移开，却不知为何怎么也移不开，只觉得两脚发软，几乎要站不住了。

过了一会儿，我感觉有人在我肩膀上拍了一下，同时有一只手捂住了我的眼睛。

“走吧，亚瑟。不要看了。”有人在我耳边说话，我辨认出了这是奥利弗叔叔的声音。

于是我也没有再看下去，任凭他一手牵着我的手，一手捂着我的眼睛，离开了广场上燃烧的火焰和喧闹的人群。

当时我受到的惊吓过于严重，以致于我没有来得及问奥利弗叔叔“鸡奸者”到底是什么意思（虽然后来我十分庆幸我当初没有直接问他）——不过，王先生，你如果读过圣经，应该不会对旧约里索多玛城被上帝烧毁的故事（注①）感到陌生。我小的时候并不明白索多玛城到底犯了什么罪孽，问起其他人的时候他们也只是含糊其辞，直到后来我才明白，索多玛城和这两个被称作“鸡奸者”的人犯的是同一种罪孽——他们“弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男行可羞耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应（注②）”。  
  
  
  
勋爵说到这里停了一下，闭上眼深吸了一口气，又睁开眼看了一眼墙上的钟表——我可以看见他的手指一直在颤抖。

“王先生，我想厨师已经快要把饭做好了，大概很快就会有人来叫我们用餐了。接下来的事情等吃完饭之后我再讲述吧——你知道的，餐厅并不是一个讲故事的好地方。”我听得出来他的气息有些不稳。

“是，勋爵阁下。”

大约过了半小时之后，果然有仆人来敲书房的门，提醒我们用餐。雷丁勋爵朝他点了点头，便跟着他走了出去，我也跟在他身后走出了书房，并小心地关上了书房的门。

关门时我看了一眼桌上的红茶——两杯茶都没有喝完，大概早就凉透了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①索多玛城被毁灭的故事出自圣经旧约的《创世纪》部分。这个城市男同性恋盛行，因此被上帝派天使毁灭了。  
> ②这段话出自圣经新约《罗马书》。
> 
> 作者闲话：  
> 我不确定当时英国的教会处死“鸡奸者”的程序是什么，所以就自己瞎编了，历史bug肯定是有的，诸位见谅。  
> 那两个被处死的钙是我瞎编的酱油，没什么特别的含义。  
> 大家应该会发现这章时间线有点乱，都已经讲到阿尔到海菲尔德之后的经历了，突然又跳回到了他来到海菲尔德的前一年。其实这是我故意的，当一个人讲自己的故事的时候出现时间轴错乱或者突然想起一些事情需要补充的情况也是在所难免的。  
> 以及这篇文章是先生第一人称，所以有些揣测其他人（比如阿尔）的心理的地方会刻意曲解事实，毕竟谁都不可能正确无误地揣测到他人的心理，就算是最亲密的爱人在理解上也是会存在偏差的。


	6. 继承人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：本章有英×原创女性角色（其实是原创女性角色→英）情节，不适者请回避。先生对这个原创女性角色没有箭头，请各位放心。  
> 前文涉及的部分设定有所改动，已修改发出的相关章节。

那位男仆将我们带到餐厅里，朝勋爵行了一礼便退下了。

在往常没有客人来访的时候，海菲尔德的这间餐厅是勋爵、霍华德先生和我用餐的地方，但今天霍华德先生去了教堂做礼拜，是以餐厅里便只剩下了我和勋爵两人。这张长方形的餐桌原本是用来宴请宾客用的，此时却只摆放着三套餐具，倒显得意外地空旷。——没错，确实是三套。虽然只有两个人就餐，但勋爵正对面属于女主人的座位虽然空无一人，却仍然整整齐齐地摆放着一套餐具，和往常别无二致。

如果是从前，这套多出来的餐具并不会引起我特别的注意，毕竟它一直放在那里，我已经习以为常了，但今天我已经从勋爵口中得知了他和那位琼斯先生的关系，因此不由得朝那个方向多看了几眼。

勋爵大概也发现了我不同于往常的举动，因此他在切开一块牛肉的时候主动挑起了这个话题。

“王先生，我想你一定很好奇我对面的这个座位上为什么总是放着一套餐具却从来没有人就坐吧。”

我身子一抖，猛地抬起头，正对上勋爵那双深邃的祖母绿色眼睛。

“是的，勋爵阁下。”我自知无法否认，便点了点头。

得到我的肯定答复之后，勋爵垂下眼睑，放下手中的刀叉，起身环视了一遍餐厅，这才开口：“既然这里没有其他人，那么告诉你也无妨——这个位置，是留给阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的。”

这个回答并不令我意外。

“我想你应该已经猜到这个答案了——不过，你应该对另外一件事情也很好奇，那就是我和已故的埃塞克斯子爵的千金——埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔子爵小姐的关系。”

勋爵接下来的这句话却令我着实呆住了——我实在没有想到勋爵会提起这位曾与他订婚的、曾一度被我认为是女主人座位的真正主人的人。

“你应该已经从那些下人们的口中听说过我和这位小姐的罗曼史了，你也一定很想知道我既然已经有了——呃，这样的一位情人，”说到这里的时候他不自然地顿了一下，我注意到他的脸颊有些发红，“——为什么又会和她有那样一段故事。不过不用着急，她在这个故事里很快就会出场，到那个时候我自然会把我和她之间发生的事情原原本本地讲给你。”

“是，阁下。”我并无意对我的主人的决定作出反对。

在这之后勋爵并没有在餐桌上再提起与阿尔弗雷德·琼斯有关的事情。我再次听到他谈起琼斯先生，是在我们从餐厅出来、回到书房之后了。  
  
  
  


我原以为阿尔弗雷德来到海菲尔德之后奥利弗叔叔会经常来这里看他，但我后来发现奥利弗叔叔并没有我想象中那么重视这个养子——事实上，他一次都没有来看过阿尔弗雷德。此外，阿尔弗雷德对于这个养父的感情也十分淡薄，从他并不将奥利弗叔叔当成父亲看待就可见一斑——此前阿尔弗雷德曾经提到过，奥利弗叔叔从来不让阿尔弗雷德叫他“父亲”，因此阿尔弗雷德总是以“奥利弗先生”称呼他。

奥利弗叔叔这么做的原因我不得而知。原本我猜测奥利弗叔叔之所以对阿尔弗雷德这样冷漠是因为阿尔弗雷德并不是他的亲生儿子，但这种说法实在太过勉强，因为我可以看得出来奥利弗叔叔和阿尔弗雷德的亲生父亲艾伦·琼斯先生感情十分深厚。虽然奥利弗叔叔在我面前不曾主动提起过那位琼斯先生，但从每次说到琼斯先生时他脸上黯然的神色就可以看得出来，他是十分在意这位琼斯先生的，况且，从琼斯先生在临终前将自己的儿子托付给奥利弗叔叔而非自己的亲人一事也可以看出琼斯先生对于奥利弗叔叔是十分信任的。既然奥利弗叔叔如此重视艾伦·琼斯先生，那么断不会因为阿尔弗雷德不是他的亲生儿子而薄待他。 

事实上，奥利弗叔叔对于阿尔弗雷德不能说是不好。阿尔弗雷德还在奥利弗叔叔身边的时候，他的一切吃穿用度和奥利弗叔叔亲生的孩子（如果有的话）并没有什么区别，身边的仆人对他也像对柯克兰家的其他少爷一样毕恭毕敬。可以说，奥利弗叔叔给了他优渥的生活条件，给了他少爷的身份和尊严，只是没有给他属于父亲的关爱和慰藉而已。

奥利弗叔叔对阿尔弗雷德的这种态度一直令我困惑不已。直到多年以后，我才从奥利弗叔叔的口中得知这一切的原因——当然，这就是另一个故事了。  
  
  
  


——那么关于阿尔弗雷德的事情就先说到这里吧，王先生。现在我想讲讲接下来的几年里海菲尔德发生的一些大事。

第一件事是和我的大哥威廉有关的。王先生，我想你应该听说过，威廉在十八岁——也就是我十三岁那年——选择了去神学院进修，在这之后我的父亲才公开宣布我——他的三子——是他的继承人。不过，我愿意和你详细说一说我所知道的有关这件事情的一些细节。

我记得那是我十二岁那年的一个秋日午后，我正在我父亲的书房里替他处理一些账目——那时候我父亲会总会有意无意地把一些生意上的文件或者一些账目交给我让我帮他处理（即使他和他的秘书两个人完全可以处理这些东西），现在想想他当时大概已经动了将我培养成继承人（或者是未来的雷丁勋爵的得力助手）的心思了——一室的寂静忽然被一阵急促的敲门声打破了。听到这声音的时候我整个身子猛地一抖，反射性地朝着门的方向看了过去，手里的笔险些掉在地上。

可以看得出来父亲比当时的我沉稳得多，他只是抬头看着门的方向，略微皱了皱眉：“是哪位？”

“是我，父亲。”我可以听出来这是威廉的声音。

“威廉？请进吧。”

然后门被推开了，我看见我的大哥走了进来——他换上了一套他平日里并不常穿（至少我没见过他穿过多少次）的驼色礼服（应该是特意为了今天换上的），脸色异常地凝重（他平时的神色都是非常轻松的，仿佛对什么事情都不在乎似的），这一切都让我隐隐觉得他大概有什么十分重要的事情要宣布。

父亲大概也意识到了，我听见他清了清嗓子，语气也比往常凝重了许多：“有什么事吗，威廉？”

“我想在我的十八岁生日过后去神学院进修，父亲。”威廉深吸了一口气才说出这句话，仿佛终于下定了决心似的。

我听到威廉的话之后呆在了原地，大脑仿佛炸开了一般，我可以感觉到我浑身都在颤抖。当时处于震惊之中的我并没有注意父亲是什么表情，不过我想他震惊的程度大概不下于我，只是他会掩饰得更高明一点罢了。

书房再次沉浸在一片令人不安的沉默之中，直到父亲极力压抑却仍旧可以听出来其中颤抖的声音打破了寂静：“你是认真的吗，威廉？你要知道，你是我的长子，在我之后你是会继承雷丁伯爵的爵位的。哪里有贵族的长子离家去神学院进修的道理？我劝你再好好想想，这可不是儿戏。”

“我是认真的，父亲。”我看见威廉点了点头，他脸上柯克兰家标志性的一双绿眸异常地亮，“父亲，我从很小的时候就发现《圣经》中的教诲比伯爵府中的琐事和生意场上的纷扰更加吸引我，去神学院进修也是我在深思熟虑后决定遵从自己的内心而做出的决定。况且，您一直都喜欢亚瑟多于我对吗？我一直都知道，父亲，在您的心里亚瑟远远比我更适合继承雷丁伯爵的爵位，只是因为他不是长子，您才没有办法公开宣布您属意的继承人是他。从小到大，您给他挑选的每一位老师都比我的优秀，对他的要求也比我严格不知多少倍，甚至，现在亚瑟才十二岁，却已经开始替您处理您生意上的事务了——您在做出这个决定的时候有没有发现十七年来您从来没有让我这个名正言顺的继承人经手过您的任何一份文件？如今我要走了，您也已经答应过母亲不会让斯科特——您的次子——继承您的爵位，可以继承爵位的人就只剩下亚瑟了，您也可以名正言顺地宣布您的决定了。您应该觉得如释重负才对吧，父亲？为什么还要用爵位挽留我呢？您明明就不想让我来坐这个位置的，不是吗？”

威廉那双亮得惊人的绿眸扫过我面前的文件和我手里还握着的羽毛笔，最后停留在了我的脸上，唇边带着一抹说不清是释然还是嘲弄的笑。

“你也终于可以得偿所愿了，我亲爱的弟弟。”他的声音是一如既往的温柔，我却觉得我仿佛正面临着末日审判，炽天使米迦勒的长剑正悬在我的头顶上方，只要他愿意，这把剑随时都会落下来把我烧成灰烬。

我浑身的血液都像冻结了似的，手脚冷得像冰，身体仿佛冻僵了一样无法动弹，耳边嗡嗡作响。我艰难地转过头望着父亲，却发现他的脸色也苍白得像一张纸，毫无血色的嘴唇颤抖着，似乎要说什么，却一个字也说不出来。

“好。”过了不知多长时间——大约有一个世纪——我才再次听见他的声音，“你已经长大了，我的孩子，我无意干涉你的任何决定。”他摘下脖子上挂着的银质十字架，闭上眼在唇边吻了一下，递到威廉手上，声音恭敬而虔诚，“愿我主保佑他忠实的信徒。”

“也愿我主与您同在，父亲。”威廉接过那枚十字架，庄重地戴上，又俯下身吻了一下父亲的额头，然后转过身，推开门走了出去。

在门关上的一刹那，我看见父亲终于闭上了眼睛，身体向后倒去，几乎瘫坐在了椅子上。

我细细地打量着我父亲的面容。不知从何时起，他的眼角已经出现了细密的皱纹，皮肤比从前松弛了不少，脸色也早已不似从前的红光满面、神采奕奕了。十三岁的我忽然意识到一个事实：我的父亲——一手撑起整个柯克兰家的雷丁伯爵查尔斯·柯克兰——真的已经老了。

“威廉说得没错。亚瑟，我从一开始就觉得你是继承人的最佳人选。你实在是太像年轻时的我了——看似安静谨慎、处处小心，骨子里却有着不可磨灭的骄傲和野心。我可以看得出来，你绝不会满足于做一个闲散的贵族子弟，如果我把这个爵位交给你，柯克兰家将会有一个果断、自信、野心勃勃的家主，柯克兰的家业也会在你的手下大有发展。”父亲说到这里的时候忽然坐直了身子，一双祖母绿色的眼眸一动不动地直视着我，“如今我的长子即将前往神学院，而我的次子已经是苏格兰的阿伯丁勋爵的继承人。亚瑟，我的三子，从此之后你就是我——雷丁伯爵查尔斯·柯克兰——的继承人了。希望你可以在我之后担负起雷丁伯爵和柯克兰家家主的位置，不要有辱柯克兰之名。”

“是，父亲。”我也抬起头直视着他，“我在此向您发誓，柯克兰家在我手下一定会比从前任何一任家族所在时都更加繁荣。”  
  
  
  


“但是我还是辱没了柯克兰家的名声。”勋爵说到这里闭上了眼睛，嘴角露出一抹苦笑，“我爱上了一个男人，这个男人是我名义上的堂弟，最后还因为鸡奸罪被公然处死。如果我死后见到了我的父亲，如果他知道了我继承爵位之后都做了些什么，怕是会把我打死吧。”

我听着勋爵阁下的声音不发一言。我知道在这个时候我说什么都是不合时宜的，我唯一能做的就是做一个安静的倾听者，毫无保留地接纳他所有的欢乐和忧愁，而不去对他说出的任何一句话品头论足。

“好了，王先生，我想接下来该到埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔勋爵小姐出场的时候了——请不要奇怪她为什么会这么早出场。在这个故事里她是一个非常重要的人物，如果没有她，也就不会有之后的很多事情了。”

我的父亲遵守了他的诺言。第二年三月（注①），在威廉的十八岁生日过后不久，他便遵从威廉的意愿将他送入了附近的一所神学院学习，并在几天之后公开宣布我——他的三子——将在他之后继承雷丁伯爵的爵位。

这件事情在贵族圈子里一度引起了轩然大波，毕竟自愿放弃继承权的长子实在不多见，而在次子并没有放弃继承权的情况下公开宣布幼子为继承人的贵族则更是少之又少。不过一些日子之后，大家渐渐发现父亲是认真地选择了自己的幼子作为自己的继承人，于是贵族中反对的声音渐渐少了，取而代之的是络绎不绝的巴结者和讨好者，都想和这位未来的雷丁伯爵攀些关系，甚至家中有与我年龄相仿的小姐的贵族已经起了将自己的女儿嫁给我的心思——王先生，你也许猜到了，那位已故的埃塞克斯勋爵埃德加·麦克斯维尔便是其中之一。

那时候埃塞克斯勋爵和我父亲在生意上常有往来，两家关系也一直十分紧密，况且他的千金埃莉诺与我同年，这桩婚事不管从哪个方面来看都是十分合适的。因此，在埃塞克斯勋爵向我父亲说起想要将他的千金嫁给我的时候，我父亲欣然接受了他的建议，并决定安排机会让我和埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔勋爵小姐见上一面——于是我就这样在自己还没有丝毫准备的情况下被安排和一个我从没见过面的贵族小姐订婚了。顺带一提，这一切都是我的父亲决定的，我的母亲——至少是在当时——并没有对这件事情发表什么评论。

当我的父亲告诉我他的这个决定的时候，我并没有太大的反应。我知道这是绝大多数贵族家庭的继承人都会走上的一条路——和由父母所选定的妻子结婚，两个人相敬如宾，一起抚养几个孩子，在父亲去世后继承爵位，几十年后寿终正寝，将爵位传给自己的长子。——当然，选择了另一条路的人也并非没有，我的父亲就是其中一位，他的妻子是按照自己的心意而非父母的安排选择的，但事实证明他们婚后的生活并不那么快乐，因此亲眼目睹了他们之间的冷漠和隔阂的我自然也就没有了选择另一条路的心思——当然，我当时并没有中意的女子，否则我大概不会接受得这么平静。

在我正式被宣布为继承人的六个月后，我在南安普顿伯爵举办的舞会上见到了我的未婚妻——虽然当时我还没有和她订婚——埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔勋爵小姐。我记得那天她穿了一件香槟色的长裙，褐色的长发在脑后盘成了一个精致的花苞髻，天鹅般修长的脖子上挂着一条坠着黄水晶吊坠的银质项链，看上去光彩照人，可以看出来是精心打扮过一番的。——不过，说实话，精心打扮过的人不止她一个，我也在出门之前被几位男仆围着摆弄了好一阵：父亲特意为我挑选了一件墨绿色的礼服，又让几个仆人把我这头乱糟糟的从不服帖的头发好好地打理了一番，直到我看起来勉强像个合格的英格兰绅士，他才肯放我出门。

说实话，我见到她的时候十分紧张，一来这位小姐即将是我未来的妻子，我实在担心我有什么地方做得不好，让她留下什么不好的回忆；二来这位小姐实在是太漂亮了——她微微卷曲的褐色长发柔顺而服帖，一双浅棕色的眼睛明亮得像两颗宝石。我可以感觉到胸腔里的心脏砰砰直跳，差点连手该放在哪里都不知道了。不过我想我那天的表现大概还算不错，因为当埃莉诺小姐的目光落在我身上的时候，我看见她的眼睛里泛起了异样的光彩，白皙的脸上也浮起了一层淡淡的红晕。 

“认识您是我的荣幸，亚瑟·柯克兰勋爵。”她抬起头望着我，朝我伸出一只由白色丝绸手套包裹的右手，仿佛有粼粼水波在那双清澈的浅棕色的眼睛里荡漾。

“我也是，埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔勋爵小姐。”我朝她露出一个微笑，微微俯下身执起她的右手，在那只被丝绸手套包裹的手上落下一吻，“不知我是否有这个荣幸邀请您跳一支舞呢？”

“当然，勋爵阁下。”埃莉诺小姐朝着我点了点头，脸上挂着略有些羞涩的微笑，仿佛一朵盛开的白玫瑰。

之后的一切都发生得顺理成章。我和埃莉诺小姐在舞池中央跳了一支又一支舞，直到埃莉诺小姐不慎扭伤了脚，我才从舞池中退下来搀扶着她到一边休息。

在将埃莉诺小姐安顿在舞池外的一张椅子上后，我决定去一边的桌子上拿些食物。当我走到桌前准备伸手拿一块饼干的时候，却听见了一个再熟悉不过的声音：“亚瑟？”

“阿尔弗雷德？有什么事吗？”我收回了那只准备拿饼干的手，揉了揉不知什么时候出现的小家伙的头发。

“我听说你以后会娶那位埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔小姐，是真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德仰起头看着我，湛蓝的眼睛一眨一眨。

“是。她现在是我的未婚妻，总有一天会嫁给我的。”

“那你娶了她之后……我怎么办？”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛闪了闪，声音比平时小了一些，听起来软软糯糯的。

“你？”我不禁失笑，又一次伸出手揉了揉他的一头金发，“你是我最重要的弟弟啊，就算我娶了她也不会忘记你的，我保证。而且你将来也是会和别的女孩子结婚的，我还担心你有了自己的妻子之后就忘记了我们呢。”

令我诧异的是我说完之后阿尔弗雷德很久都没有再说话，他只是仰着头看了我一会儿，然后转过身离开了——但不知为何我总觉得他离开的背影看上去有些落寞。  
  
  
  


在那场舞会过后，父亲很快放出了我已经和埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔子爵小姐订婚的消息。我几乎可以想象出当那些盘算着将自家千金嫁给我的贵族听到这个消息的时候会是什么表情——不过这件事对他们来说大概也没有什么太大的影响，毕竟贵族的继承人多得是，只要他们愿意，他们总是可以为女儿找到一个合适的结婚对象的。

当这个消息传开之后，不出我所料，第一个过来祝贺我的是斯科特——虽然我觉得他更像是来讽刺我的。

“我亲爱的弟弟，你的婚事终于定下来了啊，可喜可贺。”斯科特拍着我的肩膀，脸上挂着不知道是欣慰还是嘲弄的笑，“不过那位子爵小姐那么漂亮温柔，居然嫁给了你这种人，我现在有点心疼她了。”

“既然你心疼那你就去娶她吧。我相信没有人会拒绝你那迷人得要死的苏格兰口音的。”我朝他翻了个白眼，对于斯科特我一向不会给他什么好脸色看，更何况他那口和我母亲如出一辙的苏格兰口音实在是可笑极了。

“我想埃塞克斯子爵大概会直接把我赶出来。”斯科特冷笑一声，“好了，我的弟弟，比起这个你还是关心一下你那位亲爱的堂弟吧——他已经把自己关在屋子里好几天了，除了用餐之外我们从来没看见过他。”

“阿尔弗雷德？”我愣了一下，这才想起我似乎也很久没有看见过他了。

“我想你应该和他谈谈——毕竟这个家里他只和你关系好一些，我想你的话他大概还听得进去。最好不要让他一直任性下去，否则海菲尔德府的下人们的话可不好听。”

斯科特说完就离开了，留下我一个人愣在原地。

说实话，我实在不明白阿尔弗雷德到底在想什么。在我的印象中阿尔弗雷德不是这样任性的孩子，虽然他有的时候实在是太不会看人脸色了，但那只是一些无伤大雅的小打小闹，应该怎么做他心里还是清楚的。

难道——他还在对我那天对他说的话耿耿于怀吗？他到底在担心什么？担心我结婚之后会冷落他吗？但是他是我的弟弟，妻子和弟弟的存在难道是矛盾的吗？而且他现在为什么要担心这些？他以后不也会娶妻生子吗？难道他不打算结婚吗？怎么可能——

——但是奥利弗叔叔就一直没有结婚啊。

这个认知突然让我打了个寒战。

是啊，奥利弗叔叔就是一直没有结婚的。虽然我不清楚这其中的原因是什么，但如果阿尔弗雷德受到了这位养父的影响，真的打算一辈子不结婚的话——

我突然感觉浑身一阵阵地发冷，和被威廉毫不留情地指出父亲对我的偏爱时的感觉一模一样——虽然我也不知道我为什么会有这种感觉。

我忽然有些好奇，奥利弗叔叔终身未婚的原因到底是什么？我从未问过他这件事，他也没有提起过，但我想这背后一定有一个很长的故事。毕竟，在这个社会里，身为一个贵族后裔却一直未婚，实在是一件很罕见的事情。

不过，令我庆幸的是，在斯科特从我这里离开后不久，阿尔弗雷德就主动从自己的房间里出来了——我不确定他是不是听到了我和斯科特的对话。他似乎又恢复了从前精力充沛的样子，但我可以感觉到有一些东西和从前不一样了——虽然我也说不清楚到底是什么。

这之后的日子还是像往常一样——说实话，我希望如此，但很快又发生了一件大事，这件事情对海菲尔德和柯克兰家的影响比威廉放弃继承权更加巨大：这件事把斯科特带离了英格兰，与此同时也极大地打击了我的母亲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①此处威廉的生日采用威尔士的圣大卫日，即3月1日。


	7. 阿伯丁子爵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：本章有原创人物出场，有苏哥出场，阿尔和威廉活在台词和心理活动里，有少量英×原创女性角色（事实上是原创女性角色→英）的暗示。  
> 历史考证非常不严格，当成架空看也行。  
> 本文在AO3上同步更新。

在第二年的春天，海菲尔德收到了一封来自苏格兰阿伯丁子爵（我之前应该提到过，这位子爵就是我的外祖父）府上的信。

我并没有亲眼见到那封信，不过我从我母亲口中得知了其中的内容：我的外祖父在信中提到这几年里他的身体一直不好，很有可能活不过冬天，因此希望把他的女继承人——也就是我的母亲——和她的次子斯科特·柯克兰接到他的府上，以便在他去世时完成爵位和遗产交接的事宜。

那天我母亲罕见地把她的两个儿子集合了起来，将我外祖父信中提到的事情一一告诉了我们。她说话的时候斯科特一直沉默着，像是一座雕像。

“孩子们，你们的外祖父的信中的内容就是这些了。在半个月后我会和斯科特一起前往苏格兰，可能此后就不会再回到英格兰了。”我母亲放下手里的信，朝着我们两个点了点头，“那么，亚瑟，你可以走了。——斯科特，你先留下吧，我需要和你讨论一下关于回苏格兰的事情。”

“是。”

我起身的时候突然感觉心脏被一种莫名的沉甸甸的感情所充满，好像突然涨潮的潮水，压得我喘不过气。我下意识地抬起眼睛看了一眼我的母亲，却发现她也在看着我，那双海蓝色的眼睛里涌动着惊涛骇浪，朱红色的嘴唇微微张开，似乎要对我说什么似的。然而她只是在长久的沉默之后闭上眼叹息了一声：“亚瑟，你和你的父亲真像。”

  
  
  


那么，接下来在这个故事里会有一个你熟悉的人出场了，王先生——也许你已经猜到了，这个人就是凯瑟琳·布鲁克林小姐。

我希望你不会介意我简单补充一些有关布鲁克林小姐的事情。这位凯瑟琳·布鲁克林小姐小我母亲五岁，是本地一位乡绅的独生女（我想这些你大概也有所耳闻），她的父亲和我的外祖父有些私交，而他几乎每次前往苏格兰拜访我的外祖父的时候都会带上他的这位独生女，一来二去我母亲就和这位布鲁克林小姐熟悉了起来。在我母亲跟随我父亲来到英格兰之后，她和这位布鲁克林小姐的感情更加深厚了，在来到这里之后她踏出海菲尔德大门的次数并不多，但十有八九都是去拜访这位布鲁克林小姐的。

在我母亲收到我的外祖父来信之后的第三天，凯瑟琳·布鲁克林小姐造访了海菲尔德。我对那一天的记忆并不深刻，只隐约记得那天父亲因为生意的缘故去了相邻的镇子，斯科特也去了城里拜访他的一位朋友，因此自从成为继承人之后就一直忙于各种事务的我难得地得到了一天的空闲时间。布鲁克林小姐的马车驶进院子的时候我正在父亲的书房里翻阅一本晦涩难懂的古英文著作，忽然听见窗外传来由远及近的马蹄声，还伴随着隐约的马车车轮在石子路上碾过的声音。你知道的，王先生，十几岁的少年都是好奇心极强的，于是我跑到了窗边，正看见一辆马车在前进了几步后停在了门前，车夫从马背上翻身下去打开了马车的门，紧接着一位身着长裙的高挑女士扶着车夫的手从马车的车厢里探出了身子。我看不清她的相貌，但从她的装扮来看，她应该是一位乡绅的夫人或女儿，而不是贵族的千金。

在这位女士站直身子之后，车夫走到门前按响了门铃，很快我就听见了开门的声音。这位女士在门口短暂地停留了一会儿（我想这时候她大概是在向开门的仆人通报身份）才缓缓迈步走进大门，而她的车夫则回到了马车前，翻身上马，驱马向着海菲尔德宅邸后方的马厩远去了。

王先生，你应该已经料到了，这位女士就是凯瑟琳·布鲁克林小姐。不过当时的我事前并不知道布鲁克林小姐将要来访的消息，因此当我看到这位举止优雅的乡绅夫人（也许是乡绅小姐）的时候我并没有将她与母亲的那位旧友联系起来。我在窗边又看了一会儿，并没有看见什么新鲜事，便回到书桌前继续翻看起了那本古籍。

但没过多久我就又一次听见了马蹄踢踏的声音。我并没有去窗前看，但我听得出来这次的声音明显比上次急促了很多，因此我猜想这次来的人大概不是父亲就是斯科特。果然不出我所料，过了一会儿书房的门就被人急匆匆地敲响了，我一打开门就看到了那头与我母亲如出一辙的红色头发——是斯科特没错了。

“亚瑟，我就知道你在这儿——快下来，凯瑟琳姨妈要见你。”门口的斯科特一看见我就急匆匆地扯住我的衣袖拉着我向外走。我一时没有回过神来，也就任凭他拉着我往门外走，走到楼梯口的时候我才反应过来他在说什么，连忙停下了脚步，这引来了他不满的一瞥，不过我并不甚在意：“斯科特，你等等——凯瑟琳姨妈是谁？”

在我的印象中我母亲的直系姐妹只有远嫁法国的达芙妮·德·波诺弗瓦姨母，并没有一个叫凯瑟琳的。至于表姐妹或是堂姐妹，在我记忆中我母亲似乎有几个不姓卡尔文的表姐妹，但她和她们并没有什么来往，况且她嫁到英格兰之后就几乎与苏格兰的所有亲戚断了联系，应该不会有表姐妹来拜访她才是。

“凯瑟琳姨妈？就是母亲在苏格兰的时候认识的那位英格兰乡绅的女儿——凯瑟琳·布鲁克林小姐啊！”我的问题换来了斯科特的一个白眼，“亚瑟，你真是贵人多忘事，怎么连凯瑟琳姨妈都想不起来了？她可是拜访过我们很多次呢！”

凯瑟琳·布鲁克林小姐？——是的，我想起来了，她确实是母亲的一位顶亲密的朋友，母亲曾经拜访过她很多次，她也不止一次踏上过海菲尔德的土地。但这位布鲁克林小姐几乎每次来访的时候都会直接去找母亲，那之后母亲会和她一起进入起居室长谈，当然，有时母亲会带上她的一个孩子——偶尔是威廉，更多时候是斯科特，但从来不会是我。——我现在大概明白为什么斯科特会那么亲密地称布鲁克林小姐为“凯瑟琳姨妈”了，我们兄弟三人中他和布鲁克林小姐见面的次数最多，而且布鲁克林小姐和母亲确实情同姐妹，斯科特称呼她为“姨妈”并不过分。

想到这里我顿时没有了和斯科特斗嘴的心思，只是不发一语地跟在他后面下了楼。我不确定斯科特有没有注意到我的异常，因为我当时正沉浸在被母亲忽视的失落当中，没有多余的心思去注意他的表情。

我们下了楼梯，穿过了大厅，终于在起居室的门前停下了脚步。斯科特敲了敲那两扇虚掩着的门：“母亲，亚瑟来了。”

“进来吧，孩子们。”我听见我母亲的声音，不知为何我觉得这声音像是从很远的地方传来的一般，缥缈得就像是英格兰的清晨笼在山上迟迟消散不去的雾气一样——或许是因为她从来没有用这样温柔的语气称呼过我，又或许是因为我太久没有听到她的声音了。斯科特打开门走了进去，我紧跟在他的身后。

起居室并不大，正中央放着一张长桌，长桌两侧相对摆放着两张沙发。一张沙发上坐着我的母亲，另一张沙发上则坐着一位有着深褐色长发和白皙皮肤的女士，正是我刚才在书房的窗边看见的那位女士，我想她大概就是斯科特口中的“凯瑟琳姨妈”了。

“斯科特，好孩子，你来了。过来，坐在我身边。”看见斯科特的时候母亲一直没有什么表情的脸上露出了一抹微笑，她朝着他招了招手，在斯科特走到她身边的时候示意他在她的右手边坐下。斯科特自然地坐下了，朝她乖巧地笑了笑，一切都行云流水一般自然——是啊，他们感情那么好，他理应习惯母亲对他这么亲昵的。

当然，我并没有在原地站着一动不动，在斯科特坐下的时候我就走到了另一边，在母亲的左手边坐下了，不过我并没有他那样可以得到母亲温柔的微笑和亲昵的问候的好运气。这并不是什么大事，我早已经习惯了——我试图这样安慰自己，心里却仍然像是缺了什么一样空虚得难受。

“凯瑟琳，这是斯科特，这是亚瑟。你是见过他们的，不过你太多年没有来海菲尔德了，大概已经记不清他们的样子了。威廉去年离开海菲尔德去了神学院进修，所以今天不能来见你了，实在对不起。”

“没什么，斯嘉丽，我只是想在你离开英格兰之前再见见你的几个孩子罢了。”布鲁克林小姐（我还是没有办法像斯科特那样亲昵地称呼她为“凯瑟琳姨妈”）说，“我不得不说，斯科特和你真的太像了，如果不是那双绿眼睛，我可能会把他当成小时候的你也说不定——也难怪你会选择让他继承卡尔文家的爵位了。”

“凯瑟琳！我说过不要再提那些事情了！”母亲的神色有些羞恼，脸上浮起了些红晕。我第一次看到母亲露出这样的神色，不禁有些诧异：原来一向不苟言笑的母亲也会有这样有趣的往事和这样丰富的感情吗？

“好好好，我不提就是了。”布鲁克林小姐笑着摇了摇头，这次她的目光落在我身上了，“不过亚瑟倒是长得和他一模一样。”她的脸上闪过一抹复杂的神色，但很快又隐没在微笑里，“你的这两个儿子倒是有意思，一个像极了你，一个和他几乎是一个模子刻出来的。”

虽然布鲁克林小姐没有明说，但我听得出来她说的那个和我长得一模一样的人是我父亲，只是我实在不明白为什么她提到我父亲的时候会露出那样复杂的神色。她是在为我母亲打抱不平吗？还是有什么隐情？

后来她们又说了些什么我已经记不清了，我只记得这场会面结束的时候最先离开起居室的是我母亲，而当我和斯科特打算离开的时候，布鲁克林小姐叫住了我们。她的目光在我和斯科特身上转过了几圈，最后停在了斯科特那张除了眉眼之外与我母亲别无二致的脸上，褐色的眼中光芒闪烁，似乎想说些什么，但最终她只是摇了摇头，朝我们露出了一个完美无缺的笑：“你们走吧。不要让斯嘉丽等急了。”

我还有些疑惑，斯科特却拽住我的衣袖，急急地扯着我走了。我走出几步之后回过头看了一眼，却发现布鲁克林小姐的目光正纠缠在斯科特身上，神色中是我看不懂的深情和眷恋——而我真正看懂她的神色是在我母亲的葬礼上了。

  
  
  


半个月的时间很快就过去了，转眼间就到了我母亲和斯科特启程前往苏格兰的日子。

那天早晨我并没有到门口与他们道别——这大概对他们来说并不意外——相反，我只是坐在房间的窗户旁边，看着我外祖父派来的车夫帮我的母亲和兄长将他们的行李搬上马车。那位车夫大概是我母亲的一位旧相识，在将我母亲和她的次子的行李安置妥当后，他和我母亲简单地说了几句话。虽然我听不见他们在说什么，但我可以看出来我母亲在笑——那并不是属于雷丁勋爵夫人的淡薄的笑，而是像苏格兰高地上绽放的野玫瑰一样艳丽又肆意的、属于斯嘉丽·卡尔文勋爵小姐的笑容。

我忽然又想起了我的父亲——他在被那个明艳奔放的苏格兰姑娘吸引的时候，有没有想过离开那片土地的她会变成现在这个像英格兰阴冷潮湿的天气一样沉默寡言的女人？

也许我祖父当年的阻拦是对的。也许当年他们分开才是更好的选择，他可以娶一个门当户对温柔贤淑的英格兰女人，她也可以嫁给一个同样肆意洒脱的苏格兰男人，他可以安安心心地做他的雷丁伯爵，她还是那朵苏格兰高地上最明媚最艳丽的鲜花——而不是像现在这样，两个人都深陷情爱的泥潭无法自拔。

我猛地回过神，发现那辆载着阿伯丁子爵的长女和继承人的马车已经走远了。我从椅子上站起来，打算去书房找几本书把头脑里这些不着边际的想法清除出去，但当我推开书房的门的时候，我发现了一个意料之外的人。

我的父亲正坐在书房正中央的那把椅子上。他戴了一副金边眼镜，面前放了一本摊开的书——但他的视线并不在那本书上，相反，他正望着窗外出神，我可以隐约辨认出他望着的正是我母亲乘的那辆马车刚刚离去的方向。

我推门进来的时候他并没有回头看我，但还没有等我出声，他就先开口了：“你来了，亚瑟。”——像是他早就预料到我会来这里一样。

“是的，父亲。”我停在了他身后几步远的地方。

“你今年十五岁了吧，亚瑟。”父亲突然毫无头绪地问了我一句话，但没等我开口，他又接了下去，“原来已经二十二年了啊。”

我没有出声。我大概猜到了他说的是什么——我母亲嫁进柯克兰家已经二十二年了。

“我还记得第一次见到斯嘉丽的时候她的样子。”我听见我父亲笑了一声，“我记得那是苏格兰的一位伯爵举办的舞会，当时我刚刚结束与一位男爵小姐的舞蹈。我从舞池中间退下来，在舞池边上找了一个位置，还没有坐稳就看见一位红发红裙的小姐从远处走了过来。她停在了我的面前，挑高了她那对拱形的眉毛，朝着我伸出一只手：‘先生，不知道我是否有这个荣幸请您跳一支舞？’那时候她脸上的笑肆意又张扬，就像是一朵带刺的红玫瑰——我想我这一辈子都不会忘掉那个笑容。

“在那场舞会过后，我满心想的都是她，一闭上眼睛，我就会想起她的红色长发、她火焰一样的红色长裙，还有她那带刺的玫瑰花一样的笑——我想我是对她一见钟情了，而且一见钟情的人大概不止我一个，她应该也是一样的，不然她怎么会不顾她父亲的反对欣然接受我的求婚，甘愿离开她的故土，和我一起来到阴冷潮湿的南英格兰？但是我怎么会想到她会变成现在这个……这个样子呢？我已经很多年没有看见她那样笑过了。唉，如果我早知道我的求婚会毁掉那个玫瑰花一样明媚的姑娘，我倒宁愿我从来没有见过她，从来没有向她求婚，从来没有为她冠上我的姓氏。”

我父亲絮絮叨叨地说了很多话。我没有去看他的表情——我想那里面一定有太多我不能理解也无法承受的感情。

“亚瑟，你也知道，在我心目中你一直是我最合适的继承人，所以我有些话一定要告诉你。你要记住，不管你多么想离经叛道，都一定不要付诸行动，不要为了逞一时之快后悔一辈子——与其走上一条人迹罕至的崎岖道路，被满地荆棘刺得遍体鳞伤无处可逃，倒不如选择一条大多数人都走过的阳光灿烂的康庄大道。我和你母亲的故事不正是最好的证明吗？我当年不惜与所有人为敌也要将那朵玫瑰花栽进自己的花园，最后却只能眼睁睁地看着熊熊燃烧的情爱在争吵、冷战、决裂中一点点磨灭，最后随着时间的推移彻底化为灰烬。如果我早知道与我所爱的人在一起会是这样的结局，会让我的余生都在悔恨和愧疚中度过，当初我倒不如做和多数人一样的选择，和一个年貌相当门当户对的英格兰姑娘安静地走完一生。也许我永远也不会爱上她，也许我的生活会少很多乐趣，但至少我会拥有一个平静而美满的家庭，而不是像现在这样，我和我的妻子将近十五年没有说过一句话，简直就像是两个彻头彻尾的陌生人。——你说对吗，亚瑟？”

我垂下了眼睑，没有接话。我想起了埃莉诺·麦克斯维尔勋爵小姐——她是英格兰的贵族，不管容貌还是性格都无可挑剔，与我也算得上门当户对。在世俗的眼睛里，她自然是亚瑟·柯克兰勋爵的未婚妻和未来的雷丁勋爵夫人的不二人选——想必这就是父亲选择她作为我的未婚妻的缘故吧。

原本我对父亲的这个决定是没有任何异议的。作为伯爵家的少爷，我十分清楚一个贵族的继承人要承担什么责任。他需要接受与身份相称的严格的教育，在普通课程之外还要学习上流社会的社交礼仪，在十五岁左右的时候与一个与他同岁或者比他小几岁的贵族小姐订婚（通常来说这个贵族小姐母家的爵位是要比他低上一级的），三到四年之后在附近的教堂里与她在牧师面前宣读誓言结为夫妻。结婚一到两年之后他们会生下第一个孩子，运气好的话还会有第二个、第三个……再过些年月，当上一任勋爵去世，他就会继承爵位，将庞大的家族产业都收归自己名下，这些产业一般是房屋和土地，如果运气好的话也许会还有一些实业等着他承袭。不出意外的话，在他之后，他的长子会重复他的人生轨迹，成长、订婚、娶妻、生子、继承爵位……直到尘归尘，土归土。

但是，当父亲在我面前亲口提到他与我母亲的那段往事的时候，我对这些信条却不像以前那样顺从了，相反，似乎有一个声音一直在我心底叫嚣——你为什么要死抱着这些陈腐旧套不放？你本来就不甘心被困在既定的轨道里，不甘心死抱着祖上留下的家业过一辈子，不甘心听从他们的安排和一个你根本不爱的女人结婚生子，不是吗？看看你父亲吧，虽然他现在劝你不要离经叛道，不要偏离大多数人会选择的道路，但他当年也为了和心爱的姑娘在一起反抗过这一切不是吗？

——但是他还是失败了。他心爱的姑娘在冠上他的姓氏之后与他争吵、冷战、决裂，再也不肯为了他露出当年令他见之倾心的笑，他们现在已经和两个陌生人没有什么差别了。当年不惜与所有人为敌的他现在一无所有，将近二十年里他一直在为当初一时头脑发热做出的决定而后悔。就像他说的，为什么要选择一条人迹罕至的道路呢？安安心心地走那条阳关大道不是更好吗？

——没错，他是失败了，但是有谁能证明所有与传统和世俗背道而驰的人都失败了？他一无所有并不意味着你也会一无所有，也许你放手一搏反而会找到可以与你共度一生的真爱呢。况且，他当年也是一个为了理想不顾一切的年轻人，即使他最后没有得到他想要的，他又有什么资格将传统的枷锁强加于你身上，强迫你按照世俗的眼光活下去？他有什么资格让你按照他的意志行事？

——停下！那是你的父亲！你不可以这样揣测他、忤逆他！

“亚瑟？”父亲的声音猛地把我拉回了现实，“你听见我说的话了吗，亚瑟？”

“是的，父亲——我赞同您的看法。”我咬了咬嘴唇，将眼睑垂得更低了。

不管我有多少的不甘心和不情愿都没有意义了，因为我已经没有别的选择了。现在的我是雷丁伯爵的继承人，我必须对我的家族和我的未婚妻——或者说是我未来的妻子——负起责任。我根本做不到离经叛道、逆天而行，因为那势必会陷我于不义，让我舍弃我的家族、我的爵位和我的妻子，让我成为柯克兰家的叛徒、麦克斯维尔家的罪人。这代价太沉重，我——至少是此刻的我——还承受不起。

我的父亲实在是太了解我了。他只用一个继承人的身份和一个婚约就束缚住了我，让我无法任性而为。

  
  
  


从书房出来之后，我就顺着楼梯从二楼上到了三楼。在三楼的走廊里行走的时候，面对墙上紧闭的一扇扇房门，我忽然有些恍惚。

在这一层里住着的人已经离开了不少。先是去神学院进修的威廉，然后是回到苏格兰的母亲和斯科特。威廉离开之后，海菲尔德少了一个在我和斯科特打得不可开交的时候会慢悠悠地出来和稀泥的和事佬，而这次母亲和斯科特的离开则带走了一个对我不闻不问的母亲和一个和我从来都不对盘的二哥。从此以后海菲尔德再也不会有人和我斗嘴呛声了，我也不必再为了母亲的一个眼神或者一个笑容费神了——这样想想忽然就有些寂寞。

再过些日子——我不知道是什么时候，也许就是这几年，也许还要等上几十年——我的父亲也会离开，那时候管家洛克先生想必也该卸任了，他卸任之后是不会留在这里的，想必会回到乡下的家里养老。然后，我会继承雷丁伯爵的爵位，管家的位置会由霍华德接任，而阿尔弗雷德——

——等等，阿尔弗雷德会去哪儿？

这个问题突然攫住了我的呼吸。

是啊，在父亲离开、我继承爵位之后，阿尔弗雷德会去哪儿？他本来就不是柯克兰本家的人，虽然我一直把他当成我的弟弟看待，他在海菲尔德的待遇也与我们这些本家少爷相同，但他终究不是我的弟弟，而是柯克兰旁系的人。虽然奥利弗叔叔当初答应了我带他来到海菲尔德府上的请求，但他终究还是奥利弗叔叔的养子，只要奥利弗叔叔改变心意——不，不需要奥利弗叔叔改变心意，只要阿尔弗雷德自己提出想要回到奥利弗叔叔身边的要求就够了——他就可以离开海菲尔德，回到几十英里外的镇上，回到奥利弗叔叔那里。再过几年，他也许可以凭着自己的才学在镇上谋一份工作，从此与海菲尔德再无交集。

那么，他会愿意留在海菲尔德吗？我不知道。没错，在这里他的生活条件不知比奥利弗叔叔那里好了多少倍，但他在这里终究还是一个外人，他虽然得到了和本家少爷相同的待遇，却从来都不会被仆人们当作本家少爷看待——不谈别的，仅仅因为他的姓氏是琼斯而不是柯克兰，就遭受过不知多少明里暗里的白眼和冷遇。他真的会愿意留在这里吗？我不知道他的答案是什么。

——但是，阿尔弗雷德，我的堂弟，在所有人都离开之后，你也会离我而去吗？

一股不知从何而来的巨大的悲伤忽然席卷了我。我站在自己的房间门口，攥紧拳头睁大眼睛死死地盯着旁边那扇紧锁着的属于阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的房门，似乎要把那房门的形状刻进眼底似的。

过了好一会儿我才回过神。我急忙松开紧握的拳头，收回视线看了一眼四周，确定没有人路过之后才伸出还发着颤的手，打开自己的房门走了进去。

——但我为什么会悲伤呢？仅仅是失去一个弟弟而已，我为什么会这么悲伤？

  
  
  


勋爵的讲述在这里停住了——我听得出他的声音里带着些轻微的哽咽。他低下头，伸出右手握住了脖子上挂着的银十字架吊坠，闭上了眼睛。

在相当长的一段时间里我们都没再开口说一句话。勋爵只是紧闭着眼睛，死死地握着那个吊坠，像是溺水的人紧紧地攀着一块浮木似的。至于我，在我的主人没有说话的情况下我自然也不好出声，更何况，到目前为止，虽然我并不全然清楚勋爵经历的事情，但我可以体会得到他的心情——痛失所爱并不是一件好受的事情，更何况他和他的爱人的关系还是为世俗所不容的。

过了好一会儿——好像过了一个世纪那么长——勋爵才睁开眼，再次开口：“对不起，王先生，我刚刚失态了。”

“您没有什么好抱歉的，勋爵阁下。”

勋爵没有马上回应我的话，而是抬起头看了一眼墙上的钟表——那上面的时针正停在距离数字“4”极近的位置，而教堂周日的礼拜通常是在将近五点的时候结束。

“看来我们还有不到一个小时的时间，王先生。那么我们接着刚才的故事开始讲吧——下一桩大事发生在半年后，你应该也猜到了，是我外祖父的死讯。”


	8. 背信者、葬礼与猫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：  
> 1、本章有葡哥出场，亲分、子分、意呆在对话里有所提及，有大量原创人物出场。  
> 2、本章有微量亲子分暗示，无法接受者可退出。  
> 3、本章人物对话中有大量对基督教的不敬言论，这些观点仅为剧情需要，不代表本人的立场，如果无法接受的话可退出。  
> 4、本文中葡哥私设为西班牙人，与亲分姓氏相同。

阿伯丁子爵府上的信使到达海菲尔德的那天，我正巧去了几十英里外的镇子上见一位远道而来的朋友。

为了方便后面故事的叙述，我想我需要讲一些关于这位朋友的事情。我的这位朋友名叫佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，比我年长几岁，当时是西班牙一位侯爵的继承人（请原谅我，王先生，我已经忘记他具体的封号是什么了）——当然，现在他已经承袭他父亲的爵位了。他还有一位与弗朗西斯同岁的弟弟安东尼奥，当时正在西班牙海军军队中任职——不过，我很抱歉，他现在与主同在。

要说起我和他是如何认识的，就不得不提到我父亲做的生意了。你知道，王先生，柯克兰家除了和其他贵族一样靠收取地租维持生活之外，还会通过做些香料珠宝等的小生意来赚些小钱，而佩德罗的父亲费尔南德斯侯爵就是我们的主顾之一。佩德罗之前作为他父亲的代理人曾经来过几次英格兰拜访我的父亲，我父亲最初是亲自接待他的，有时也会让威廉出面，但在威廉离开之后他就顺理成章地将这件事情交给了我，就这样，一来二去我们也熟络了些。不得不说，他虽然是侯爵的继承人，但他并不会像其他高阶贵族一样每时每刻都摆出一副唯我独尊的贵族架子——从这一点来看，他是一个值得结交的不错的朋友。

不过，事实上我并不清楚这次佩德罗来英格兰的原因是什么——据他自己说是为了处理家族中的一些事务。我虽然对这个理由心存怀疑，但并没有追问下去。

那天我和佩德罗在附近的一家小酒馆里订了一个包间。我们正聊到尽兴处，包间的门忽然被撞开了，一个人跌跌撞撞地跑了进来。

“这是怎么了？”佩德罗皱起眉头。

但那个人并没有理会佩德罗的话，他抬起头看着我，脸涨得通红，额角满是汗水，我辨认出了这是家中的一位男仆：“少爷，很抱歉打扰您和佩德罗·费尔南德斯勋爵的会面，但老爷请您现在回海菲尔德一趟。”他的声音也是颤抖的，大概是从海菲尔德一路骑着马狂奔过来的缘故。

“杰克，你是说我父亲让我回去？到底发生什么事了？”我提高了声音询问杰克。我父亲通常是不会打断我和佩德罗·费尔南德斯这样的贵客的会面的——除非是家中发生了什么紧急事件。

“少爷，具体的我也不太清楚，只是听老爷说——”杰克深呼吸了几次之后喘匀了气，朝我走近几步，压低了声音，“——阿伯丁子爵——您应该知道的，就是斯嘉丽夫人的父亲——死了。”

  
  
  


我匆匆和佩德罗告了别，拿起我挂在墙上的披风，走出酒馆骑上我的马跟着杰克一起回到了海菲尔德。

我甫一进门就感觉到了一种不同寻常的气氛。自从女主人和两位少爷走后就安静了许多的宅邸此刻异常喧闹，连接一层和二层的楼梯上不断地有人上上下下，宅邸里的一扇扇门开了又关，时不时地有人影从中一闪而过。其中一个男仆看到了站在门口的我，连忙快走几步过来：“您回来了，亚瑟少爷——老爷请您去花园里一趟，他在那里等您。”

花园？我愣了一下，但很快回过神，朝着他点了点头：“好，我这就去。”我挥了挥手让杰克离开，便随着那位男仆往花园里去了。

  
  


我在玫瑰花圃前的一把长椅上看见了我的父亲。他正闭着眼睛倚在椅背上，双臂交叉抱在胸前，阳光洒在他的脸上和身上，从远处望去他整个人活像一尊石像。

“父亲。”我停在了他的面前，出声叫他。

“亚瑟，你应该已经知道你外祖父的事情了。”我父亲并没有改变他的姿势，甚至没有睁开眼睛，只是动了动嘴唇。

“是的，父亲。杰克已经告诉我了。”

“那么我就开门见山了。”我父亲说，“阿伯丁子爵的葬礼会在一周后举行，三天后我会启程前往苏格兰的阿伯丁子爵府。你作为我的继承人、阿伯丁子爵的外孙，本应与我一同出席，但我无法将生意上的事务交给别人，因此只能让你留在海菲尔德了。至于家中的事务，我已经吩咐丹尼尔·洛克和伯纳德·霍华德协助你——你知道，伯纳德是看着你长大的，在洛克卸任之后他会接任洛克成为海菲尔德的管家。”

“好的，父亲。”对于父亲的安排我是没有什么异议的。说实话，自记事以来我并没有见过我的外祖父几次，对他自然也没有什么太深刻的感情，就算去参加他的葬礼大概也只能顶着一张面无表情的脸熬过一整个仪式。如今我父亲主动提出我不必去参加他的葬礼，对我来说真是天大的宽慰——我简直要感谢上帝了。

“除此之外，亚瑟，我还有一件事想和你商量。”我父亲又开口了——他这次睁开了眼睛，定定地看着我，脸上带着少见的严肃神情，身子也坐直了。

看见他这副样子我莫名地有些慌乱，脑中几乎是下意识地开始思考我最近又做了什么值得被说道一番的错事，但说话时仍然尽力保持着平静：“您说吧，父亲。”

“这件事是关于阿尔弗雷德的。”

听见这句话的时候我的身子猛地抖了一下——该来的终于还是来了。

“你也知道，亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德是奥利弗的养子。虽然我们把他领回了海菲尔德，当成柯克兰本家的少爷对待，但他终究还是奥利弗那一支的后代。现在他还小，住在海菲尔德也没有什么，可再过几年他就到了谈婚论嫁的年纪了，到那时候如果再让他留在海菲尔德实在名不正言不顺。所以，亚瑟，我想在阿尔弗雷德的十一岁生日过后就把他送回奥利弗那里，你觉得怎么样？”

我没有表示异议——我当然没有办法表示异议。我父亲的这一番话有理有据，逻辑上可谓是无懈可击，我实在没有办法反驳，况且，从理智上我也知道这是将阿尔弗雷德送回奥利弗那里是最好的选择，毕竟阿尔弗雷德在名义上终究还是奥利弗的儿子，他的人生轨迹应该由奥利弗来安排，怎么也落不到海菲尔德和柯克兰本家的头上。

但是我又听见了那个声音，那个在我父亲讲述他和我母亲的旧事的时候我曾经听到过的声音——别装大度了。你根本就不想让他离开，你不想让他回到奥利弗身边，你恨不得一辈子把他锁在海菲尔德，锁在那间和你的房间连通的小房间里，锁在你身边，让他一直做你的弟弟，直到他的生命结束。

——别开玩笑了。他不可能在我身边一辈子的。不管我怎么把他当成我的弟弟对待，他终究只是我的一个没有血缘关系的堂弟而已，我没有办法也没有立场为他的人生做主。况且，他留在这里名不正言不顺，终究对他不好。

——奥利弗叔叔那么喜欢你，如果你不放阿尔弗雷德走，他也不可能硬逼着阿尔弗雷德离开吧？至于什么名不正言不顺，以后你就是这里的主人了，什么名头什么身份还不是你一句话的事？你都对你父亲言听计从多少次了，偶尔也应该为自己做一次主吧？

——不可能的。只要我还是柯克兰家的继承人，我就不可能真正按照自己的心意行事。

口腔里的一股血腥味让我回过了神——我这才发现我的下嘴唇已经被我咬出了血。我松开了牙齿想要说话，但还没等我开口，从我身后就传来了一个声音：“我完全赞同您的意见，伯父。”

我的身子一僵，浑身上下像坠入了冰窟一样冷得发抖。我看了一眼父亲，他脸上的神色依然平静，没有丝毫的波动，似乎对这个声音的出现毫不意外。

于是我又一次咬住了下嘴唇，垂在身侧的手握成了拳，花了好大的力气才终于转过身去。

站在我身后的正是我那位没有血缘关系的堂弟，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。

“好，阿尔弗雷德，既然你自己这么说了，我也没有理由表示反对了。”我父亲的语气仍然毫无波动，但我可以看出他脸上的神色分明是宽慰的，显然是对这个回应十分满意，“我明天会写信给奥利弗说明这件事，等你的十一岁生日过后，我会让他派人来接你回他那里。”

“那么谢谢伯父了。”阿尔弗雷德的脸上没有任何多余的表情。他在海菲尔德住了近三年，倒是把贵族的这些表面功夫学了十成十。不得不说，他在掩饰心情上实在成功得很，饶是在上流社会中浸淫了十几年的我，也看不出这时候他的真实想法到底是什么样的。

好啊，阿尔弗雷德。我控制着脸上不露出任何表情，心底却已经控制不住地冷笑起来。既然你这么想走，那你就走吧——带着你的东西好好地回到你的养父那里去，最好不要再回来，不要再让我看见你。

我和父亲道别之后就转身走了，从始至终都没有再看阿尔弗雷德一眼。  
  
  


正如我父亲所说，三天后他便动身前往苏格兰了。

那天我一大早就在门口候着了。我从马厩里挑了一匹好马出来让车夫拴在马车上，在我父亲出来之后与我父亲简单地道了别，看着他在车夫的帮助下放好行李上了马车，目送马车驶出海菲尔德的大门缓缓远去。确认已经看不见马车的影子后我才回到室内，向洛克和霍华德简单交代了些事情后回到了书房里。

自从那天之后我就没有再去找过阿尔弗雷德，当然，阿尔弗雷德也没有来主动找过我。除了用餐的时间他会到餐厅里和我一起用餐之外，其余的时间我们没有过任何交流，活像两个陌生人。

佩德罗是在我外祖父的死讯到达海菲尔德府五天之后离开的。在他离开之前我见过他两三次，每一次都是匆匆见面又匆匆分别。在这几天里佩德罗似乎一直很忙，我猜测这大概和他来英格兰的目的有关，但我并没有过多地询问。

在他返航的前一天晚上，我和他去了我们常去的那家小酒馆。我知道我是个酒量和酒品都不太好的人，所以我一向是不敢多喝酒的，只敢喝些不太浓的啤酒。当然，佩德罗并不像我这样不胜酒力，但他那天晚上也没有喝太多酒——大概是为了照顾我的心情吧。

两三杯酒下肚之后我们都有了些醉意。佩德罗紧紧攥着啤酒杯的手柄，睁着一双已经有些迷离的眼睛看了我一会儿，忽然问我：“亚瑟，你说——新约里提到的那些罪孽真的都是应该受罚的吗？”

这个突如其来的问题着实让我愣住了——当时我还是一个忠实的信徒，我实在没有想到佩德罗会提出这种可以说是大逆不道的问题。我沉默了一会儿，才开口回答他：“我想是的。主将某种行为定为罪孽一定有他的理由。”

“那么……爱上一个人也应该受罚吗？”

这个问题更让我摸不着头脑了。在我的印象中，不论是旧约还是新约，没有任何一篇的任何一个章节说过“爱人”是一种罪孽（甚至耶稣还教导我们要爱我们的仇敌），于是我避开了他的目光，并没有回答他——但出乎我意料的是佩德罗并没有责怪我的无礼，他只是安静地坐在原地，很长一段时间内都没有再开口说一句话。

直到几年后见到佩德罗的弟弟安东尼奥，我才明白那天晚上佩德罗想说的是什么。他并不是在泛指世界上每一个相爱的人，相反，他是在特指这些相爱的人中的某一种——那些被神视作异端和逆性者的人，那些像迦南人一样被神抛弃的人，那些只是爱上了一个人，却因此被加上与索多玛城相同罪名的人。

  
  
  


说到这里的时候，勋爵停下了讲述，深深地看了我一眼。

“王先生，我知道你并不是主的信徒，所以我才敢和你说这些。如果这些话被一个忠实的信徒听到，那么我是一定会上教会的火刑架的——虽然我在这之前就已经犯下足以把自己送上火刑架的罪孽了。”

“勋爵，恕我冒昧，您的意思是说，那位佩德罗勋爵的弟弟是……”我问道。

“是的。他是和我一样的人。”勋爵点了点头，“佩德罗当时会在我面前说出那番话正是因为他发现了安东尼奥的秘密——他发现他唯一的弟弟竟然是被神所不齿、所遗弃的罪人。值得一提的是，安东尼奥的情人是个意大利人，据说是教皇国一个大家族的后裔，在那里的地位不低——对了，他还有个身为红衣主教的双胞胎弟弟。”

“教皇国？”我愣了一下，“那里的人不应该是最虔诚的信徒吗？怎么会犯下这种在《圣经》看来不可饶恕的罪行？”

“哈，王先生，不要把教皇国想得太高尚了。”勋爵冷笑，“那里根本不是什么最圣洁最虔诚的地方——相反，那里恰恰是世上最肮脏的地方。教廷里那些伪善的家伙口中称着主的名，散布着主的教诲，称颂着主的恩典，私下却将耶稣基督的教条弃如敝履，用天堂引路人的名头谋权敛财，在画满了圣母像的遮羞布背后利用自己的金钱和权力肆意妄为。你在那里可以看到一切被耶和华所禁止的罪行。那个意大利人不过是和一个外国人行了些羞耻的事情而已，他在教皇国已经算得上是圣人了——那些教皇和大主教做的事比这要可耻几百几千倍呢。如果神真的按照他说的话行事，这些人死后怕是连天堂的门都摸不到。”

勋爵说到这里，突然起身走到书架前，从书架的第二层取下了一本《圣经》——那书的封面已经落了厚厚的一层灰，显然已经很久没有被翻开过了。

“那么再看看这些罪行累累的人做的事吧，王先生。他们在私下行尽了那些污秽之事，走到阳光下的时候就变成了神忠实的仆人和信徒，变成了主的旨意的传达者。他们只需要拿起这本书——”他把那本《圣经》用力拍在了桌子上，太久没有被人碰过的书与桌子相碰顿时激起了一阵灰尘，但他对此似乎毫不在意，只是一味地冷笑，“——将世人的所作所为与其中的戒律依次比对，就可以定下不少人的罪行了。当然，其中的大多数人的确罪有应得，本不该有什么怨言，可审判他们的又是些什么东西？为什么这些披着天使外衣的杀人饮血的恶魔还没有受到他们应得的报应？他们凭什么在这世间作威作福？”他越来越激动，语气越来越急，脸色涨得通红，一双绿色的眼睛中闪烁着奇异的光芒。

突然他的声音止住了，他猛烈地咳嗽了几声，吐出了一口血。几乎是与此同时，教堂的钟声响了起来——这是礼拜结束的信号。

勋爵看着几乎全部被血染红的衬衣前襟愣了一会儿，才回过神擦了擦唇边的血迹，看了看墙上的表，又转过头看了一眼窗外。

“看来礼拜已经结束了。”他站起身整了整衣襟，“我也不好再说这些在正人君子看来可以称得上大逆不道的话了——那么今天就到这里吧，王先生，其他的事情我会重新找个时间再告诉你。”

“好的，勋爵阁下。”我朝着他点了点头。

事实上勋爵的故事在这里停住实在不是个好的选择，他还有很多事情没有说完——前任雷丁勋爵从阿伯丁子爵的葬礼回来之后发生了什么？勋爵和琼斯先生的冷战有没有结束？在阿伯丁子爵死后斯科特勋爵和斯嘉丽勋爵夫人怎么样了？佩德罗·费尔南德斯勋爵和他的弟弟身上又发生了什么事情？这些问题他还没有给出答案——但我也清楚勋爵讲述的这段故事实在不能放到明面上，它只要被除我们二人之外的第三个人听见，就极有可能给勋爵带来杀身之祸——不管是他和琼斯先生的那段过往，还是他那些对神不敬的话，无疑都是为教会所不容的。一旦有人将我们今天的对话告诉了教会，结果是显而易见的——勋爵一定会被送上宗教法庭，而我这个异教徒想必也不能幸免。因此我只能同意他的决定，先将这个故事放一放，等到下一个合适的时候再听他细说。

勋爵的目光在我身上停留了一会儿，将那本落了灰的《圣经》放回书架上，就走出了书房的门——我猜测他大概是回到自己房间去了。

过了不到一刻钟的时间，果然有一队人从海菲尔德的大门进来了，为首的人正是管家伯纳德·霍华德先生。

如果是在往常我对于这种场景必然是不会有兴趣的，但此时刚刚听完雷丁勋爵讲述他的那段旧事的我在看到这队人的一瞬间思绪却不由自主地飘远了——这偌大的海菲尔德府中到底有多少人是当年那段故事的知情者？有多少人还记得那个曾经和雷丁勋爵亲如兄弟的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，又有多少人知道他们真正的关系到底是什么？

而勋爵本人，又是抱着什么样的心情死守了一个故事十五年呢？

  
  
  


勋爵的第二次讲述和第一次讲述并没有相隔太久。在那个礼拜日之后的第一个星期二，勋爵突然在我整理账务的时候找到我，邀请我和他在七月上旬一起去附近的镇子一趟。

“几天之后我会到奥利弗叔叔的故居上暂住几天，那里除了一位老管家和柯克兰家的一位信使之外没有别的人，比起海菲尔德府应该是一个更好的讲故事的地方，不知道王先生有没有兴趣和我一起去？”

听到这个请求的时候我呆住了——说实话我并不相信勋爵会为了讲一段从前的故事而特地邀请我去奥利弗·柯克兰勋爵的旧宅。

“勋爵阁下，我很荣幸收到您的邀请。但恕我冒昧，您邀请我去奥利弗勋爵的旧宅只是为了讲一个故事吗？”

“王先生，您或许不知道，我已经守着这个秘密十五年了。在这十五年里，我不敢对身边任何一个人细说当年的事情，因为我说的任何一句话都有可能被传到教会耳中，为我带来杀身之祸。但当我见到你的时候，我觉得你大概会是一个可以为我保守秘密的人，因为你并不信基督，而且在你们那里对于这种感情也并不会赶尽杀绝。况且我可以感觉到我剩下的日子已经不多了，将这个故事原原本本地告诉另一个人，也好让我放下心结，无牵无挂地去陪他。”

他牵起嘴角，露出了一个极清浅极苦涩的笑。那一瞬间我忽然意识到了一件被我忽略已久的事：不管我面前的人有着怎样显赫的家世和怎样高贵的地位，此时此刻他都只不过是一个失去了爱人的可怜人而已。

于是我点了点头：“好的，勋爵阁下，我接受您的邀请。”

“那么我两天之后会告诉你出发的具体时间。我稍后会告知霍华德你和我同去的事，接下来的几天他也许会找到你谈一些事情，希望你不要太意外。”

“好的，勋爵阁下。”

勋爵在我对面短暂地坐了一会儿就起身走了。在他起身的时候，我听见一个被压得极轻极低的声音：

“谢谢你，王先生。”

  
  
  


勋爵的速度很快。他大概离开书房不久就将我和他将会一同前往奥利弗勋爵旧宅的事情告诉了霍华德先生——因为在那天下午霍华德先生就找到了我。他简短地告诉了我一些需要注意的事项，但他在这场会面即将结束时提到的几句话始终让我非常在意。

他是这么说的：“王先生，如果勋爵阁下做出了什么异乎寻常的举动，请不要太过惊讶。此外，如果勋爵阁下身体有任何不适，请务必先派柯克兰家那位住在镇子上的信使回海菲尔德传讯。千万不要自行联系镇子上的医生——一切等我到镇子上察看过勋爵的情况之后再做决定。”

这个叮嘱着实让我不解了一番。为什么不能直接叫医生过来，而需要等信使报信、霍华德先生前来察看情况之后再决定是否要叫医生？但我并没有追问下去，只是点了点头——也许这些事情和勋爵的那段过往一样，背后都有些不可为外人道的隐情吧。

  
  
  


事实证明勋爵并没有耽搁太长时间。在我答应他的邀请之后的第二天，他就告诉了我出发的具体时间——那一周的星期五（如果我没有记错的话，那天应该是七月二日）。此外，他特别叮嘱我，我们在那里停留的时间不会超过一周，因此我不需要带太多东西，只带些随身的衣物就好。

在我们出发的前一晚，已经收拾好随身行李的我正坐在书桌前翻看威廉·莎士比亚的剧作《麦克白》。我房间里的书桌正靠在窗户下方的墙边，因此我坐在桌前可以清楚地看见窗外的景象。

看到麦克白被班丘的鬼魂纠缠无法解脱的一幕的时候我停下了阅读，从书上抬起头看了一眼窗外——就在这时，我分明看见有一只黑猫跳到了我的窗台上，朝着室内看了一眼，正好对上我的眼睛。那黑猫的眼睛是祖母绿一样的翠绿色，在黑暗之中发着幽幽的光亮，无端地让我想起幼时听过的那些神怪故事中的野外鬼火。

它看见我之后在我的窗台上坐下了。之后的好一段时间里，它就一动不动地坐在那里，睁着眼睛一眨不眨地看着我。我被它看得心下发慌，回想起书中的三女巫和在仇人身边纠缠不休的鬼魂，又回想起了欧罗巴传说中黑猫的坏名声，顿时一股寒意窜上了我的后背，脑中“嗡”的一声，身体像是被那传说中的女巫施了咒一样定在原地无法动弹——我感觉得到就连我那只放在书页上的手都在打颤。

所幸那只猫并没有停留太久。大约过了一刻的时间，它就轻巧地跳下窗台离开了，但它的那双绿眼睛仍然在我脑海中挥之不去。我想起了幼时传说中野外坟地里跳动的绿色鬼火，又想起了欧罗巴传说中恶魔的眼睛（传说中恶魔的眼睛也是那样的发着光的幽幽的绿色），又莫名地想到了雷丁勋爵的那双眼睛——那双祖母绿一样的眼睛。我第一次见到他的时候觉得那双眼睛是明亮的，像是阳光下微风吹过泛起绿色波涛的森林，但后来我在海菲尔德住久了之后却莫名从那双眼睛中看出了些生人勿近的意味。而此时此刻我再回想起来，却觉得他那双绿眼睛活像是魔鬼的眼睛，他的一举一动都显得阴森可怖起来，他苍白的皮肤和比同龄人年轻许多的容貌令我想起了那些民间传说中住在古堡里常年不见天日靠年轻少女的血液为生的吸血鬼——最初见到他的时候那些不着边际的想象一瞬间充斥了我的脑海，让我浑身发冷，手脚打颤。

——清醒一点，王嘉龙。你忘了吗，他不过是一个痛失所爱的可怜人而已。

我突然从这场莫名的恐惧中挣脱了出来。我实在不明白那一瞬间的恐怖感觉是从何而来的，最终只能归结于《麦克白》中作者极力渲染的阴森氛围以及那些女巫和鬼魂出没的情节——总之，这书是没有办法再看下去了。我合上书，拉上窗帘，又清点了一遍第二天的行李，就上床去睡觉了。


End file.
